Обряд ухаживания (Courtship Rituals)
by Sevima
Summary: Снейпу приказано начать ухаживать за Гарри Поттером. Предупреждение: Гарри достиг только возраста согласия.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Все персонажи принадлежат госпоже Роулинг, а сама история уважаемой _**Meri. **_

**Warning:** Underage.

**AN:** я лишь переводчик.

**Название оригинала:** **_Courtship Rituals_.**

Отзывы были бы желательны.

* * *

><p>- Сссеверус, мой самый преданный слуга, - произнес Темный Лорд, попытавшись изобразить своим безгубым ртом подобие улыбки. - Думаю, ты кое-что скрыл от меня?<p>

_Мерлин, что теперь?_ - пронеслось у Снейпа в голове, пока он стоял на коленях в знак почтения, держа край мантии Волдеморта в руке. Волна беспокойства прошла по его телу.

- Мой Лорд?

- Ты не поведал мне о недавнем изменении симпатий одного мелкого монстра, что ты обучаешь, - уставился он в глаза зельевару пустым взглядом, который пугал больше любого другого.

Снейп тут же принялся мысленно перебирать, что же он забыл. Или, если точнее, о чем не доложил. Все это время он продолжал транслировать Темному Лорду подобающую дозу страха и замешательства, которые должны были быть в его мыслях при чтении.

- Мой Лорд? - повторил Северус, легко качая головой.

- Только не говори, что другие смогли заметить симпатию Поттера к тебе, а ты - нет.

- Симпатию? - Снейп не понимал, о чем вообще речь. - Чувства Поттера по отношению ко мне такие же, как и всегда, мой Лорд.

- Они изменились, Северус, - голос Темного Лорда звучал весьма уверенно. - Разве ты не заметил, что он ищет твоего внимания вне уроков?

- Его поведение на уроках осталось прежним, - Снейп специально делал так, чтобы Поттер как можно чаще испытывал на себе его плохое настроение. Они слишком часто и слишком долго работают вместе, так что любая форма близости уже бы вышла наружу.

- Мне дали понять, что именно его непослушание призвано привлечь к нему твое внимание.

Снейп молча склонил голову, гадая, действительно ли он мог пропустить что-то настолько важное. Но почти тут же фыркнул, вспомнив, как яростно Поттер орал на него как раз сегодня днем. Нет, нет там никакой симпатии. Уж точно не после снятых с его факультета двадцати очков и назначения этому безрассудному ребенку отработок с Филчем.

- При всем уважении, мой Лорд, но, думаю, я бы заметил.

- Ты не так уж и наблюдателен, как я погляжу.

_Это потому, что ты - дурак_, - подумал Снейп, лишь ниже склоняя голову, чуть ли не касаясь лбом пола.

- Да, мой Лорд, - подобострастно пробормотал он.

- У Поттера к тебе чувства. Я в этом уверен.

Вполне заслуженная ненависть - вот единственное чувство, что испытывал к нему Поттер, и Снейп прекрасно знал об этом.

- Я не совсем...

- Не перебивай меня! - тон голоса явно дал понять, что Северус был на волоске от Круциатуса.

Снейп уперся-таки лбом в пол и затаил дыхание, едва сдерживая дрожь во всем теле.

- Да, мой Лорд.

- Ты будешь поощрять эту симпатию, - Темный Лорд нехорошо рассмеялся. - Я даже не сомневаюсь в этом.

- Почему, мой Лорд, я должен менять свое отношение к мелкому сопляку? - спросил Северус, посмев лишь ненамного приподнять голову, стараясь спрятать свой ужас от самой этой затеи. _Почему Темный Лорд отдал мне такой приказ?_ Подобное приказание не имело смысла, и Снейп все больше задавался вопросом, а не очередная ли это проверка на лояльность? Хотя, и это тоже не имело особого смысла. Его желудок сжался в нехорошем предчувствии.

- Его чувства к тебе изменились. Разве это тебе не льстит?

Северус не знал, какой именно реакции ждет от него Темный Лорд, поэтому решил промолчать.

Волдеморт откинулся на спинку своего сидения, не отрывая тяжелого взгляда от мужчины:

- Ты будешь поощрять его интерес, проводить с ним время. И, в конечном счете, соблазнишь.

До того, как смог себя остановить, Снейп вскинул голову. Он просто не мог поверить, что Темный Лорд даже просто предложил ему подобное. Но, если он не сможет отговорить Волдеморта от этой затеи, Снейпу действительно придется это делать.

- Дамблдор не позволит...

- Ты сделаешь так, чтобы Дамблдор не вмешивался в мои планы, - Темный Лорд предостерегающе направил на него палочку.

Поспешно пряча свой страх подальше, Снейп отчаянно пытался отыскать причину, почему он не может выполнить этот приказ.

- Мой Лорд, Поттер еще студент. Я не могу соблазнить его и не потерять свою работу.

- Нет? - Темный Лорд помолчал немного, но Снейп прекрасно сознавал, что можно и не надеяться, что он так быстро отказался от своей идеи.

Маг вновь зловеще рассмеялся.

- Ты будешь за ним ухаживать. Да... именно так ты и поступишь. Это будет Официальное Ухаживание.

_Мерлин, он серьезно. От Официального Ухаживания отвертеться точно не получится_. Снейп закрыл глаза и медленно выдохнул, умоляя себя успокоиться. После чего выдавил из себя слабую улыбку:

- Как мудро, мой Лорд. Дамблдор тогда и слова против меня сказать не сможет. Однако Официальное Ухаживание занимает месяцы. Даже когда оно принято.

- Ты сделаешь так, чтобы оно было принято. Или же тебе придется объяснять мне, почему это не так. Ты убедишь щенка, что действительно хочешь ухаживать за ним.

_Единственная проблема_, - подумал Снейп, - _это то, что_...

- Я ненавижу этого наглого ребенка, и никогда не делал из этого тайны. Поэтому, я не уверен, что смогу убедить хоть кого-то в обратном.

Ему не пришлось закрывать разум от вмешательства Темного Лорда. Наоборот, Северус хотел, чтобы тот знал, как сильно он не выносит Поттера и насколько отвратительна ему эта идея.

Взгляд красных глаз пригвоздил Снейпа к месту, и он был достаточно умен, чтобы изобразить ужас на своем лице.

- Ты убедишь его в истинности своих намерений. У нас еще достаточно времени для твоих ухаживаний. До весны. А после ты сам приведешь его ко мне.

Снейпа замутило, и он поспешно вновь уткнулся лбом в каменный пол:

- Да, мой Лорд. Как пожелаете.

Северус услышал тихий смешок у себя за спиной. _Малфой, кто же еще._ Он почти не сомневался, что тот был инициатором всей этой авантюры. Возможно, решил, что было бы крайне забавно, стравить его с Поттером. Целое мгновение Снейп всерьез размышлял, мог ли и Темный Лорд быть в этом замешан. Но после сам же и отклонил эту мысль. У Волдеморта напрочь отсутствовало воображение.

* * *

><p>- Чашку чая? - спросил Дамблдор и предложил Снейпу занять кресло напротив, около камина.<p>

- Спасибо, директор, - сев, он принял из рук старого мага чай и сделал большой глоток, наслаждаясь ощущением тепла, скатывающегося ему в желудок и согревающего внутренности. Было бесполезно тянуть время и дальше, так что Снейп глубоко вздохнул и продолжил: - Мне было приказано начать Ухаживания за Гарри Поттером.

Дамблдор подавился своим чаем:

- Прости?

Было приятно сознавать, что он все еще в состоянии шокировать старика.

- Боюсь, кто-то поведал Темному Лорду, что Поттер имеет ко мне некоторые... нежные чувства.

- Правда? Ничего об этом не слышал. Думаю, этого я бы точно не пропустил.

Как бы Снейпу не хотелось сказать Дамблдору, что он не может знать всего, неприятная правда заключалась в том, что директор знал очень много. Северус лишь тяжело вздохнул.

- Я сильно сомневаюсь, что Поттер имеет ко мне хоть какие-то положительные чувства. Мальчишка так же нагл и невоспитан, как и всегда. И даже более того, на мой взгляд.

- Однако в прошлом году ты проводил с ним достаточно много времени. Помогая, тренируя. Так что, я думал, что он...

- Даже учитывая все это, как я и сказал, я не заметил никаких изменений в его поведении. Сомневаюсь, что Поттер хотя бы плюнет в мою сторону, если я буду гореть.

- Ну, ну, Северус. Ты перегибаешь палку, - возразил Дамблдор, улыбнувшись. - Возможно, он просто ищет внимания.

- Мальчишка окружен вниманием своих обожателей. Ему не требуется чего-то большего, - сказав это, Снейп, все же, знал, что неправ. Даже не беря в расчет что-то еще, последние два года уроков Окклюменции показали ему, как мало Поттера интересует его известность.

- Я поговорю с мальчиком. Посмотрим, смогу ли я заручиться его согласием, - по крайней мере, Дамблдор имел совесть не думать, что Поттер безоговорочно будет делать так, как захочет старик.

Снейп поднял взгляд на директора. Последнее, что ему требовалось, так это иметь дело с Поттером еще чаще, чем приходилось на данный момент. Уроков Защиты и Продвинутых зелий было и так вполне довольно.

- Это необходимо?

- Если ты хочешь ухаживать за ним, тебе понадобится его согласие, - просто ответил Дамблдор.

- Должен ли я напомнить вам, что он студент, а я - его учитель? Вы и в самом деле собираетесь позволить это? - Северус искренне надеялся, что нет.

- Волдеморт знает, что Официальные Ухаживания не нарушают школьных правил. Ведь это действительно лучший выход для учителя и ученика в сложившихся обстоятельствах, - хотя было видно, что Дамблдор этого не одобряет.

Что было к лучшему, раз Снейп тоже к этому не стремился.

- Каких обстоятельствах? Их нет, ведь ни я, ни Поттер ничего друг к другу не испытываем. Кроме, конечно, отрицательных чувств, - если он научился терпеть несносного мальчишку, это еще не значит, что тот начал ему нравиться. - Я не собираюсь обращать в фарс один из наших самых почитаемых ритуалов. Даже ради вас.

- Речь не обо мне, Северус. И ты прекрасно об этом знаешь. Нам нужна информация, которую ты приносишь. До тех пор, пока ты можешь делать это безопасно для себя, - Дамблдор посмотрел Северусу в глаза: в этом взгляде не было и намека на обычные веселые искорки.

К сожалению, понятие Дамблдора о том, что являлось безопасным, было достаточно относительным.

- Да, сэр, - Снейп поборол в себе желание склонить голову. - Будет так, как вы хотите.

- Так что, Северус, - подвел итог директор, - просто следуй ритуалу. А я поговорю с Гарри.

Ему было наплевать, насколько параноиком он выглядел, но настоял:

- В моем присутствии.

- Как пожелаешь. Думаю, после обеда будет удобнее всего.

Снейп поднялся на ноги:

- Хорошо, сэр.


	2. Chapter 2

Гарри поднял глаза. Ему не потребовалось и секунды, чтобы понять: если кто-то нависает над ним - это всегда не к добру, особенно, если это учитель, и уж совсем исключительно, если это некто с таким взглядом, как у одного профессора.

- Мистер Поттер, - произнесла МакГонагалл еще более суровым тоном, нежели обычно. - Директор желает видеть вас у себя в кабинете после ужина.

- Да, мэм, - вежливо ответил Гарри и опустил вилку в остывающую еду, как только декан его факультета отошла. Его аппетит ушел вслед за ней.

- И что ты натворил теперь? - спросила Гермиона, проводив МакГонагалл взглядом. Сейчас она была "Старостой".

- Я ничего не сделал. Я даже не гулял после отбоя, - _часто_, - добавил он про себя. Иногда его уроки по Защите заканчивались довольно поздно, и Снейп никогда не упускал своего случая.

Рон взглянул на него понимающе, но ничего не сказал.

- Что ж, если директор хочет тебя видеть, то ты точно что-то натворил, - едко и слишком обвиняюще, по мнению Гарри, ответила Гермиона.

_Опять двадцать пять._ Ее тон раздражал Гарри все сильнее.

- Необязательно, - встрял в разговор Невилл и тут же покраснел. Став старше, он все чаще начал высказывать свои мысли вслух. - То есть, это может быть...

- Я знаю, о чем ты, - прервала она его на полуслове, и Невилл тотчас замолчал.

Гарри повторил позу девушки, но с Гермионой это редко срабатывало. Она перевела свой командирский взгляд на Поттера.

- Ты постоянно исчезаешь. Мы никогда не знаем, где ты. Неудивительно, что ты снова во что-то вляпался.

Обычно командный тон подруги его совершенно не трогал, но, после МакГонагалл и нехорошего предчувствия где-то в области желудка, Гарри совершенно не хотел все это выслушивать. Он сочувственно посмотрел на Невилла, прежде чем перевести уже сердитый взгляд на Гермиону.

- Я не знаю. Но думаю, что скоро это выясню, - бросив это, Гарри поднялся из-за стола и повернулся к ней спиной.

- Гарри, - виновато позвала Гермиона. - Я не имела в виду...

Он был не в настроении с ней разговаривать прямо сейчас:

- Увидимся позже, - и зашагал прочь из зала, прямиком к горгулье.

Директор уже ждал его на нижней ступеньке.

- Пойдем, мой мальчик. У нас есть, что обсудить.

- Что именно? - спросил Гарри, стараясь успокоить свои расшалившиеся нервы. Он встал на нижнюю ступеньку лестницы, и она тут же пришла в движение. - То есть...

- Нет, все в порядке.

Успокоившись, Гарри молча сел в предложенное директором кресло и отказался от предложенного сладкого угощения. Его желудок не желал принимать что-либо до того, как выяснится, что происходит.

Минуту спустя дверь снова открылась, впуская в кабинет… профессора Снейпа. Гарри резко выдохнул. Зельевар был последним человеком, которого он хотел сейчас видеть. Его присутствие обычно означало что-нибудь очень неприятное, часто именно для Гарри.

- Вы ему еще не сказали, директор? - Снейп сел без приглашения.

- Нет, Северус, мы только что вошли. Почему бы тебе самому не объяснить мистеру Поттеру сложившуюся ситуацию? - спросил Дамблдор, усевшись за свой стол.

Гарри снова выдохнул. Ему захотелось закричать, чтобы они просто рассказали ему все, и, в обход его желанию, его нервы натянулись еще сильнее.

Снейп посмотрел на Поттера и ухмыльнулся.

- Мне дали понять, что вы испытываете... - Снейп остановился на секунду, и его губы сердито поджались, - некоторые, скажем так, нежные чувства ко мне.

- Что?! - Гарри и не знал, что тон его голоса может быть таким высоким, более того, он не мог поверить в то, что Снейп только что произнес. - Вы шутите?!

- Я совершенно уверен, что не шутил, Поттер, - выражение лица мужчины стало еще более неприятным. - Сам Темный Лорд сказал мне, что это правда.

Гарри подумал, что засмеяться ему в лицо стоило бы всех снятых баллов, но подавил это желание.

- Что ж, я могу заверить вас, что это ложь. Я бы знал. Поверьте.

- Не сомневаюсь, - горько усмехнувшись, Снейп откинулся на спинку кресла. - Однако у нас проблема.

Гарри проигнорировал предупреждение своего нутра и ухмыльнулся Снейпу.

- И какая же? Мне совершенно пофиг, во что там верит Волдеморт.

Снейп откинул волосы с лица и огрызнулся:

- Десять баллов с Гриффиндора. Ваша наглость просто поражает, Поттер. Удивительно, как вы еще живы.

_Ублюдок_, - подумал Гарри. Если он в любом случае потеряет баллы, то он просто обязан отомстить Снейпу.

- Не отходите от темы - в чем наша проблема?

- Проблема в том, что Темный Лорд думает, что вы... испытываете некоторые чувства ко мне, - Снейп произнес это так, будто каждое слово имело мерзкий привкус. - Поэтому он приказал мне начать ухаживать за вами. Официально.

- Начать ухаживать за мной? Типа встречаться? Ходить с вами на свидания? Да ни хрена подобного!- Гарри заставил себя усмехнуться, но его желудок неприятно сжался от нехорошего предчувствия.

- Еще минус десять баллов за неуважение.

- Это не неуважение. Это правда. Вы не можете заставить меня встречаться с вами. Это точно должно нарушать какие-нибудь правила, - Поттер умоляюще посмотрел на Дамблдора.

- Какая ирония... Самый главный нарушитель школьных правил...

- Северус, - последовало предупреждение со стороны директора.

- Вычтенные баллы не могут быть возвращены, - с самодовольством в голосе сообщил Снейп. - Это не свидания. Я бы в жизни не начал встречаться с кем-то столь же невежественным, как вы.

Гарри сжал челюсть и досчитал до десяти. Потом в обратную сторону.

- Если это не свидания, тогда что? – отчеканил он.

- Существует огромная разница между Официальными Ухаживаниями и свиданиями, как вы это называете. Они предполагают совершенно разное поведение. Если бы вы хоть немного интересовались культурой волшебного сообщества, в котором живете, вы бы это давно поняли, - Снейп посмотрел на Гарри в высшей степени снисходительно.

- Северус, - произнес Дамблдор, привлекая к себе внимание. - Это не поможет мальчику понять.

_Да_, - подумал Гарри, - _это совсем не поможет_. Все произошедшее лишь добавило ему причин, чтобы ответить отказом на то, что они, без сомнения, попросят его сделать.

- И что это за разница?

На миг ему показалось, что Снейп может не ответить, но потом тот обреченно вздохнул.

- Разница в том, что Официальные Ухаживания обычно заканчиваются Свадьбой. Это один из самых священных и почитаемых наших обрядов.

- Я не понимаю, - произнес Гарри, будучи искренне поставлен в тупик. - Как помолвка может быть важнее свадьбы?

- Это Магические Ухаживания, - Снейп так произнес эту фразу, словно это должно было всё объяснить.

Не объяснило. Так как этот "не ответ" лишь добавил мальчику раздражения, задавать новые вопросы он не решился. Гарри был уверен, что получит такой же раздражающий ответ.

- А вам бы захотелось ухаживать за мной без приказа Волдеморта?

- Не захотелось бы. Ни в малейшей степени. И ни по какой причине. Поверьте, это последнее, что я хотел бы сделать, - тон его голоса был столь ровным, что Гарри не мог не согласиться.

- И вы поверьте мне, что эта идея нравится мне не больше, чем вам, - огрызнулся Гарри. Сама идея встречаться со Снейпом вызывала у него тошноту. Он - буквально - не мог придумать ничего хуже. Ну, может быть, если бы на месте зельевара оказался Люциус Малфой или сам Волдеморт. Гарри был рад, что он отказался от леденцов.

Дамблдор негромко кашлянул - его терпение, похоже, подошло к концу.

- Как бы то ни было, Гарри, нам требуется твое содействие...

Даже несмотря на то, что он подозревал такой поворот, от слов директора его желудок сделал кувырок, так что Гарри прервал старика прежде, чем тот закончил.

- Я не собираюсь обручаться с этим убл... с профессором Снейпом. Извините, но нет.

- Никто, вообще-то, и не просит тебя всерьез...

- ...Мерлин упаси... - выплюнул Снейп.

- Но я бы хотел, чтобы ты хорошо обдумал сложившуюся ситуацию, - Дамблдор произнес это словно просьбу, как, собственно, и всегда, даже когда это было не так. Как сейчас.

Несмотря на все усилия, внутри него начала закипать обида. Он знал, что у него нет особого выбора.

- Выбор без выбора, - сказал он. Если бы он не согласился, он все равно не смог бы находиться рядом со Снейпом, когда это было бы неизбежно - в его классе или на уроках защиты. Воспоминания о прошлогодних уроках Окклюменции промелькнули у него в голове, и он вздрогнул. Определенно, Гарри не собирается находиться около Снейпа без особой причины.

- Если вы попробуете унизить меня любым способом, когда нам необходимо будет находиться рядом на людях, я прокляну вас на месяц вперед, - Снейп поймал его взгляд и неприятно усмехнулся. - Более того, я назначу вам столько отработок, что вы никогда больше не увидитесь со своими однокурсниками. И это будет только начало.

Какая-то часть Гарри захотела возразить, что он и так почти не видится со своими друзьями, особенно с Роном и Гермионой, но ему вдруг пришло в голову, что если Снейп уже начал угрожать, то, возможно, это можно использовать в свою пользу.

- Знаете, это явно не поможет вам заставить меня согласиться на ваше предложение, профессор.

Снейп покраснел так, что стало похоже, что он сейчас взорвется:

- Я вообще-то не планировал...

- Конечно, планировал, - прервал его Дамблдор. - Если мне будет позволено сказать, то это должен быть Официальный Обряд Ухаживания со всеми сопутствующими церемониями.

- Что такого особенного в Официальных Ухаживаниях? - Гарри вдруг очень остро почувствовал недостаток знаний о культуре волшебников.

- Выясните это сами, - в голосе Снейпа звучала доселе неслыханная Поттером ярость. - Вам пригодятся эти знания, когда вы выберете какого-нибудь счастливца или счастливицу, с которым захотите связать свою жизнь.

Бывало, он не испытывал такой сильной ненависти к Снейпу, например, когда Снейп работал с ним над Защитой, учил тому, что ему необходимо было знать, чтобы выжить в грядущем сражении, и в эти моменты Гарри мог забыть, каким сальноволосым ублюдком он был. Те ситуации были редкостью, и прямо сейчас он даже не мог их вспомнить.

Прямо сейчас он ненавидел Снейпа каждой клеточкой своего тела так сильно, как только может шестнадцатилетний мальчишка.

Гарри усмехнулся так неприятно, как только мог.

- По крайней мере, если я начну ухаживать за кем-то, он скажет "да" сам. И мне не понадобится, чтобы он притворялся, будто я ему действительно нравлюсь.

- Если кто-то выберет меня, то я буду знать, что это из-за меня лично, а не по какой-то иной причине, - тон Снейпа был устрашающим, как и его выражение лица.

Хуже всего было то, что Гарри знал, что зельевар прав. Он почувствовал, что его плечи начали опускаться, но не позволил себе раскиснуть, сел прямо и встретил непроницаемый взгляд Снейпа.

- Если бы вы только могли...

- Джентльмены, - голос Дамблдора ворвался в их противостояние, - от вас требуется всего лишь сделать видимость хороших отношений. На время.

- Это невозможно, - заверил его Гарри, сверкнув глазами в сторону Снейпа. - Я не могу ТАК лгать.

- Постарайтесь вести себя цивилизованно друг с другом на людях, это все, о чем я прошу, - ответил директор. Его голос звучал так, будто он не верил в саму возможность того, о чем просил.

Это было хорошо, так как Гарри не был уверен, что сможет это сделать.

- Да, сэр.

Дамблдор сверлил взглядом Снейпа до тех пор, пока тот не кивнул.

- Я надеюсь, не нужно напоминать о том, что об этом разговоре никто не должен знать, - выражение лица Дамблдора было непреклонно.

Черт, ему так нужен был совет Гермионы и Рона...

- Хорошо. Что я должен делать? - спросил Гарри, в то время как его желудок сделал очередной кульбит.

- Я знаю, что это может показаться для вас невозможным, но вы должны следовать моим указаниям. Потребуется несколько публичных обрядов, и вы должны будете делать вид, что принимаете их.

Каждый раз, как ему хотелось сказать что-нибудь едкое, Поттер останавливал себя и просто кивал. Он мог сказать сразу, что это будет Адом на земле.

- Да, сэр.

* * *

><p>Снейп подготовился к первому этапу обряда: он долго и тщательно принимал ванну, подровнял волосы и ногти, надел простую, просторную мантию прямо на голое тело. Как он ни старался это отрицать, но он ощущал некоторое предвкушение, проходящее сквозь него.<p>

Еще до того, как стал взрослым и не растерял остатки юношеского оптимизма, Северус собрал необходимые символические предметы для Ритуального Стола. Когда же он повзрослел, и реальность разрушила его ранние надежды, он должен был признать маловероятность того, что когда-нибудь использует их. Так что вместе с остатками его детских надежд, он убрал в дальний ящик и ритуальные вещи и продолжил жить, стараясь забыть об их существовании. И вот они ему понадобились, удивив этим его чуть ли не больше, чем то, для кого именно они потребовались.

Даже зная, что все это не по-настоящему, он не позволит себе осквернить обряд неуважением. И под страхом смерти он не признался бы, что, как бы он ни старался вытравить это из себя, маленькая часть его сердца все еще надеялась.

Он собрал артефакты, требующиеся для обряда, и, притормозив около шкафчика с зельями, чтобы прихватить необходимые травы, отправился в Большой Зал. Обряд должен был быть осуществлен в публичном месте, но так, чтобы никто этого не видел. Большинство людей обычно делало это в родительском саду, чтобы родственники и гости видели стол, а Суженый или Суженая могли соответствующим образом ответить.

У Снейпа не было ни родителей, ни дома, так что он будет отталкиваться от того, что есть.

Босыми ступнями он беззвучно прошел по холодному полу. Магией он перенес низкий столик в угол зала и расставил на полу вокруг него Предметы. Он постарался представить себе Суженого, но, так как это был Поттер, было затруднительно сохранять уважительный настрой мыслей, как того требовал обряд.

Он поднял белую свечу и установил ее на столе. Она символизировала чистоту мыслей, тела и духа, на что он больше не мог претендовать, но если он желает этого, оно так и будет. Ну или так было в теории. Представим, что так и есть. Даже в мыслях он не будет фыркать по этому поводу.

Глиняная миска с благовониями была аккуратно поставлена рядом со свечой. Аромат трав символизировал дом и очаг, которые он предлагал своему Суженому. Галлеон, легший рядом с миской, означал его состоятельность.

Последним предметом был стеклянный цилиндр на подставке. Внутри него он, с помощью заклинания, зажег небольшое пламя, которое будет гореть в течение следующих двух недель.

Завтра Снейп начнет следующий этап, означающий Объявление о Намерениях. И он мог только надеяться, что Поттер сделает, как обещал, и не выставит его всеобщим посмешищем.

Тогда, когда время, отведенное для Объявления, истечет, он просто уберет маленький столик и расставленные на нем предметы. Он ощущал некоторое удовлетворение от осознания, что провел обряд как положено, даже если знал, что ему откажут.

А после он просто сообщит Темному Лорду, что сделал все, что смог, но Поттер не откликнулся. Ответ же Темного Лорда, без сомнения, будет быстрым и окончательным. Снейп старался об этом не думать.


	3. Chapter 3

Снейп закрыл за собой дверь в Большой зал и прислонился к ней спиной на пару мгновений. Он отбросил все мысли о том, что Темный Лорд может сотворить с ним, если он провалит задание. Сейчас мужчина хотел насладиться "привкусом" проведенного ритуала. Даже если он не собирался делать что-то большее, чем сегодняшняя церемония, теплые чувства, зародившиеся у него в груди в результате обряда, были слишком приятны, чтобы отпускать их так сразу.

Он вел себя, как дурак, и прекрасно об этом знал. Это все был один большой фарс. Трюк, чтобы одурачить Темного Лорда, демонстрируя свою лояльность. Все это не по-настоящему.

Оттолкнувшись от двери, он направился в подземелья, желая побыстрее оказаться в своей кровати.

Как назло, ему навстречу вышла профессор Вектор. Он тихо застонал. Она, конечно, не была последним человеком, которого он хотел сейчас видеть. На самом деле, по большей части он находил беседы с ней достаточно интересными, а ее ум - изобретательным. Но сейчас он ни с кем не хотел разговаривать.

- Северус, что ты тут делаешь так поздно? - она осмотрела его с головы до пят, на секунду задержавшись на торчащих из-под мантии босых ногах.

- Мне не спалось, - солгал Снейп. Он вздрогнул, когда сквозняк, гуляющий по коридорам замка, забрался ему под одежду, заставляя кожу покрыться мурашками.

- Сейчас уже слишком холодно гулять по коридорам в таком виде, - Вектор кивком указала на его тонкую мантию. - С чего бы это тебе вести себя так непредусмотрительно? Ты подхватишь воспаление легких.

Почувствовав себя так, будто ему делают выговор, словно малому ребенку, Северус сердито уставился на нее:

- Не думаю, что тебя это как-то касается...

Еще раз оглядев мужчину, Вектор склонила голову набок и прищурила глаза:

- Больше похоже, что ты оделся специально для ритуала.

- Даже если и так, это тебя не касается, - произнес Снейп таким тоном, которого справедливо опасался каждый студент Хогвартса.

Вектор, конечно же, проигнорировала угрозу в его голосе. Выпрямившись, она посмотрела зельевару в глаза:

- Это меня касается, раз уж я являюсь учителем этой школы. И все, что тут происходит, влияет на меня и моих подопечных.

- Как бы то ни было, это частное дело. И никого из вас оно не касается, - Северус совершенно не желал продолжать этот разговор.

- Так это все же ритуал, - усмехнулась женщина, выгнув бровь. - Сейчас не подходящее время для ритуалов, связанных с луной. И, к тому же, ты все равно не того пола для большинства из них.

Как же он хотел, чтобы она заткнулась. Сделав шаг навстречу, он угрожающе посмотрел ей в глаза:

- Вектор...

- И не то время года для ритуалов, завязанных на солнцестояние, - продолжила она с отсутствующим видом, будто мысленно просматривала список всех возможных волшебных обрядов.

Может, так оно и было. Но это не значит, что он обязан все это выслушивать. Снейп рыкнул:

- Вектор...

- Ну же, Северус, ты разбудил мое любопытство. - Да она смеется над ним!

И хотя Снейп старался не быть излишне грубым с остальными преподавателями, она довольно быстро исчерпывала весь его запас терпимости к человеческой глупости.

- Как я уже сказал, это тебя не касается.

Должно быть, что-то в его голосе, все же, ее насторожило, раз в ее взгляде появилось беспокойство.

- Надеюсь, это не связано с темными искусствами?

- Не будь идиоткой. В Хогвартсе нельзя заниматься темной магией. Защита не позволит, - Снейп не понимал, как можно быть такой умной и такой дурой одновременно.

- Правда? Я не знала.

- Как это не знала?

Ее взгляд потяжелел, и теперь она выглядела по-настоящему сердитой.

- Раз уж я никогда не занималась темной магией, то мне и не было необходимости знать о защите.

Женщина была убийственно серьезной.

- И никто тебе об этом не рассказывал? Как долго ты уже преподаешь?

- С чего бы кому-то мне об этом рассказывать? - прошипела Вектор. - И ты прекрасно знаешь, сколько уже я здесь преподаю.

Она родилась и выросла среди магглов. Видимо, в этом все дело, предположил зельевар. И вновь сквозняк, забравшийся ему под мантию, заставил мужчину вздрогнуть.

- Я уверен, что в любую другую ночь, это был бы весьма любопытный разговор. Однако сейчас я хотел бы вернуться к себе.

Легко поклонившись, он развернулся, и собрался уйти.

Вектор остановила его, взяв за руку.

- Ты так и не сказал, что это был за ритуал.

- Нет, не сказал, - скинув ее руку, Снейп окинул ее насмешливым взглядом и двинулся прочь по коридору.

* * *

><p>- Что это? - спросил Гарри следующим утром, кивнув в сторону столика со свечой, оставленного в одном из углов Большого зала.<p>

Рон и Гермиона одновременно повернули голову в указанном направлении, но только Рональд расширил глаза в узнавании.

- Думаю, это Ритуальный Стол, - произнес Уизли, направившись к гриффиндорскому столу.

Гарри же решил подойти поближе, удивляясь, почему никто этого еще не сделал, но был остановлен другом.

- Нет.

- Почему? - ему было любопытно. Тем более, что он знал, кто его здесь оставил и что все это значит.

- Потому что это будет невежливо. Стол - это личное, - произнес Рон таким тоном, будто Гарри должен был это и так знать.

- Но тогда почему его оставили в таком людном месте? - спросила Гермиона. Похоже, она тоже ничего об этом не слышала. Впервые на памяти Поттера.

- Ты не знаешь? - выражение недоверия на лице Рональда быстро сменилось крайней радостью. - Неужели есть что-то, что я знаю, а ты - нет?

- Есть множество вещей, о которых я ничего не знаю, но я не боюсь это признавать и заполнять пробелы, - выглядя весьма недовольно, Гермиона сложила руки на груди. - Мне незачем знать что-то о волшебных брачных ритуалах. В ближайшее время эта информация мне вряд ли бы пригодилась.

Рон лишь ухмыльнулся:

- Никогда не знаешь, когда тебе могут понадобиться эти знания. Возможно, ты захочешь заполнить пробел прямо сейчас.

- Прямо сейчас - вряд ли. Займусь этим после ужина, - девушка кинула заинтересованный взгляд на Стол. - Итак, почему он стоит тут, если это личное?

- Это ритуал Официального Признания. Который проводится в одиночку. Но в таком месте, в которое твоя Суженая или Суженый могут легко попасть. Так что, если они хотят принять Официальное Признание, им надо лишь поставить рядом свою собственную свечу и зажечь ее.

- Как человек узнает, что это именно для него? - спросил Гарри.

- Объявление о Намерениях, которое следует сразу после. Человек, который оставил этот стол, должен будет трижды пригласить свою Суженую или Суженого.

У Гарри были еще вопросы, но он справедливо полагал, что не стоит привлекать лишнего внимания ни к себе, ни к Снейпу.

- По-нятно, - Гермиона имела привычку как бы разрывать слова пополам, когда не совсем что-то понимала и раздражалась от этого незнания.

- Давайте уже поедим, - напомнил Рон, продолжив свой путь к гриффиндорскому столу.

- Ты когда-нибудь чувствовала себя так, будто никогда не будешь знать о волшебном мире достаточно? - обратился к подруге Гарри.

- Нет. Я провожу исследования и разбираюсь в вопросе, - ответила она как ни в чем не бывало, будто это было ответом абсолютно на все.

Может, этого было достаточно для нее, но Гарри все больше и больше впадал в уныние оттого, что от него чего-то ждут, но не объясняют, зачем и для чего это нужно. Это сводило с ума.

- Есть столько вещей, о которых мы не имеем ни малейшего представления, а они все считают, что все с точностью до наоборот.

- Если ты читал... - Гермиона осеклась на полуслове, увидев выражение лица друга. - Я не позволяю этому меня беспокоить.

Она врала. Гарри знал, что это ее беспокоит. Именно поэтому она так часто отвечала цитатами из книг. Но он не мог винить ее за это. Это беспокоило и его самого.


	4. Chapter 4

Со вздохом облегчения Гарри открыл дверь в Выручай-комнату. После опыта пятого курса Дамблдор решил, что уроки Окклюменции все-таки лучше проводить где-нибудь вне кабинета Снейпа. Это имело смысл в силу того, что ни он, ни сам Снейп не желали находиться рядом друг с другом. Плюс, нейтральная территория для встреч была именно тем, в чем Гарри очень нуждался.

К концу прошлого года он овладел-таки Окклюменцией, и они перешли к Защите.

Теперь же, когда предполагается, что их должны видеть вместе, Поттер гадал, вернутся ли они в кабинет Снейпа или нет. И так как зельевар ничего не сообщил по этому поводу, он пришел на урок в соответствии с расписанием.

Комната была абсолютно пуста – до голых каменных стен. Это никогда не было хорошим знаком. С тех пор, как они со Снейпом приступили к изучению различных защитных техник, дуэли один-на-один были редкостью. И Гарри не был уверен, что хотел бы встретиться с профессором лицом к лицу прямо сейчас.

Не сказав ни слова, Снейп атаковал, запустив в него огненный шар.

Гарри моргнул и отступил в сторону, так что шар попал в стену у него за спиной.

- У тебя не всегда будет такая возможность, - ответил Снейп, запуская в мальчика серию таких же шаров в произвольном порядке.

И, в чем профессор и не сомневался, Гарри не смог увернуться ото всех. Один задел его плечо, проделав дыру в мантии.

- Ублюдок, - недовольно выругался Поттер. – Можно не портить мою одежду.

Вместо ответа Снейп запустил в него еще несколько огненных шаров, на этот раз очередью.

- Ладно! – зло крикнул Гарри и скинул местами тлеющую мантию на пол. – Так, значит?

Но, взглянув на Снейпа, Гарри внезапно осознал, что профессор еще только разминается. Почувствовав, как сжался его желудок, мальчик постарался напомнить себе, что Снейп не убьет его, тем более, сейчас, когда Гарри ему зачем-то нужен.

- Ты вообще знаешь, как делать Щит? – выражение лица Снейпа было снисходительным, будто у командира, дающего своему подчиненному понять, что именно он думает о его способностях.

- Конечно, знаю! – выкрикнул Гарри, его терпению подходил конец, но и страх лишь увеличивался.

- Ну так используй его, - голос Снейпа был мягок и опасен.

Гарри постарался сотворить щит, но первый же огненный шар, что запустил в него Снейп, пролетел сквозь него, будто того и не было. _Черт_, - подумал Гарри, пересматривая свою еще недавнюю веру в то, что профессор его не убьет. Ему не нужно волноваться из-за Волдеморта: он совершено точно не переживет эту тренировку.

- Бесполезно. Как я и думал, - Снейп опустил взгляд и усмехнулся.

- Спасибо, что подмечаете очевидное, - Гарри уставился на сальноволосого ублюдка. – Почему бы вам не сделать что-то полезное. К примеру, объяснить, что я делаю не так.

Ухмылка Снейпа стала лишь снисходительнее:

- Всегда ищешь легких путей, не так ли? Десять очков с Гриффиндора.

- Это не особо помогло, - Поттер тоже попытался усмехнуться, но даже в злющем состоянии у него это не получилось и в половину так же хорошо, как у Снейпа.

- Используй варианты, - Снейп сказал это так, будто каждый должен знать как минимум несколько. – Какие еще щитовые чары ты знаешь?

- Никаких. Это первое и единственное. – О, как же он ненавидел просить, но они оба знали, что Поттер загнан в угол. Мальчишка сложил руки на груди. – Не могли бы вы научить меня и другим?

Снейп издал такой звук, будто Гарри спросил что-то, что ему не положено было знать. _Черт подери, это очень раздражает._

- Поправьте меня, если я ошибусь, но разве я здесь не ради того, чтобы вы меня учили? Не поэтому ли я ввязался в эту помолвку с вами? - Гарри знал, что переступил черту еще до того, как лицо Снейпа окаменело.

- Ввязался в помолвку, так? Ты - глупый, избалованный мальчишка. Тебе стоит быть благодарным за то, что я трачу свое личное время, обучая тебя.

Гарри нахмурился:

- У вас не было выбора, как и у меня. Дамблдор заставил вас.

- Для тебя - "профессор Дамблдор". Минус десять баллов - за неуважение, - прорычал Снейп ему в лицо. - И ты должен быть вдвойне благодарен за предоставленную возможность, которой просто обязан воспользоваться. Ты умеешь читать, не так ли? Но у тебя, конечно, никогда не возникало желания искать что-то самостоятельно. Тебе никогда не приходило в голову, что тебе могут пригодиться знания о том, как защитить себя?

Гарри почти физически чувствовал желание профессора вызвать его на дуэль.

- Почем мне знать? Как будто у меня когда-то были хорошие учителя по защите. Ну, кроме третьего курса.

- Ты слишком преувеличиваешь заслуги оборотня, - едко произнес Снейп. - Очевидно, он учил тебя не достаточно усердно.

- По крайней мере, он научил меня хоть чему-то, чего я не могу сказать об остальных, включая и этот год, - Гарри знал, что и Снейп мог бы научиться у профессора Люпина паре вещей, но счел лучшим промолчать об этом.

- Даже если и так, сейчас тебе это не помогает, - ответил Снейп слегка изменившимся голосом. - Большинство щитов - лишь вариации трех основных типов, - и начал объяснять, чем каждый отличается и как работает. - Я дам тебе несколько книг. А сейчас мы будем отрабатывать то щитовое заклинание, которое ты знаешь, - и, не давая Гарри времени на подготовку, ударил его вновь.

Гаррин щит продержался одну минуту и исчез.

- Разве вы не собирались показать мне, как выставлять щит прежде, чем атаковать? Или вы просто хотите навредить мне?

- Сконцентрируйся, ты, глупец. Используй свою силу. Вот как! - голос профессора звучал одновременно раздраженно и разочарованно.

Но Гарри было все равно.

- Я так и делаю, черт подери! - его щит выдержал две атаки и исчез.

- Сконцентрируйся! - похоже, Снейп воспринял то, что Поттер не может сотворить жизнеспособный щит, как личное оскорбление.

Вспотев и тяжело дыша, Гарри старался контролировать свою силу, но у него плохо получалось. Его щит вновь рассыпался после одной-двух атак. Начав выходить из себя, он сам уже послал в Снейпа несколько заклятий. Чтобы посмотреть, как ему самому понравится быть атакованным.

С легкостью, которая и не снилась гриффиндорцу, Снейп выставил щит, и гаррины огненные шары без какого-либо эффекта от него отскочили.

- Ты всего лишь глупый мальчишка, - зельевар атаковал вновь, использовав несколько различных проклятий.

Злость помогла Гарри отбить практически все, кроме последнего.

Огненный шар прожег дыру в его рубашке и поранил руку.

- Черт. Больно же, - подстегиваемый яростью, лишь усилившейся с болью, он все меньше себя контролировал. И послал очередную порцию проклятий в Снейпа, так же безрезультатно рассыпавшуюся о его щиты.

- Снова, - приказал мужчина без каких-либо подготовок и пощады. Он забрасывал Гарри заклятие за заклятием, одно сильнее другого.

Поттер забился в угол, не имея возможности даже поднять свою палочку, и крикнул Снейпу, чтобы тот остановился. Униженный, он знал, что если предпримет сейчас какие-то действия, Снейп начнет все по новой. Но его гнев требовал выхода, поэтому, когда профессор подошел ближе, гриффиндорец встал, готовый атаковать физически.

- Даже не пытайся. Предупреждаю, что не постесняюсь связать тебя, - Снейп смотрел на него так, словно был так же разъярен, как и сам Гарри. Мужчина отступил на шаг. - Сделай глубокий вздох и отпусти свой гнев.

Гарри неверяще уставился на него:

- Вы же несерьезно. Как? Я же могу убить вас прямо сейчас.

- Уверен, что ты именно так и думаешь. Выпусти свой гнев. Сделай это.

Не имея особого выбора, Гарри подчинился.

Голос Снейпа был тверд и тих, когда он повторил:

- Ты слишком самоуверен, думая, что способен убить Темного Лорда. Посмотри на себя, ты даже себя защитить не можешь. Он с легкостью убьет тебя, Поттер. И даже получит от этого удовольствие.

- Так вы ничему меня не научите.

- Я хотел показать, как ты беспомощен, что без должной подготовки и практики - ты умрешь. Гарантирую, что Темный Лорд или один из Пожирателей Смерти не остановятся, если ты попросишь. Они будут смеяться над твоими криками, - Снейп посмотрел ему в глаза и усмехнулся. - Я хотел показать, что тебе стоит научиться контролировать свой характер.

Вместе с тем, как сильно он ненавидел Снейпа в тот момент, он знал, что тот абсолютно прав, из-за чего гриффиндорец бесился еще больше. Боже, как же он ненавидит просить, как ненавидит то, что он обязан Снейпу, но, с другой стороны, он не хочет умирать.

- Вы поможете мне?

- Ты сам себе поможешь? - ответил вопросом на вопрос профессор, тон его голоса стал нейтральным. Почти что человечным. - Ты прочтешь те книги, что я дам тебе? Будешь ли тренироваться вместе с твоим маленьким отрядом?

Гарри враждебно глянул на него:

- Вы знаете о...

Выражение лица зельевара было таким насмешливым, что Гарри понял, что спросил нечто очень глупое.

- Не будь тупее, чем ты есть, мальчишка. Конечно же, знаю.

Поттер кивнул, он слишком устал, чтобы злиться.

- Думаю, на сегодня достаточно, - взмахнув палочкой, Снейп залечил самые крупные из ожогов.

К сожалению, одежда гриффиндорца осталась в том же плачевном состоянии.

- Отбой уже был, - произнес Гарри, стараясь стоять прямо.

- Не думай, что это сойдет тебе с рук.

- Конечно же, нет, - мальчик почувствовал, как в нем вновь начал закипать гнев. _Снейп никогда не сможет вести себя прилично, так ведь?_

Как будто зная, о чем подумал Поттер, профессор посмотрел ему прямо в глаза:

- Если я никогда не упускал случая наказать тебя, то почему должен сделать это сейчас? Подумай сам.

- Вы могли бы и изменить свое решение, учитывая обстоятельства, - в большинстве случаев Гарри спокойно возвращался в гриффиндорскую башню потому, что почти все учителя знали, чем он занимался.

- Может быть, в другой раз, - прозвучало так, будто Снейп действительно так и сделает. - А сейчас никто не знает, кто к чьей стороне принадлежит. Так что оставим все, как есть.

- Я не горю желанием говорить об этом кому-либо. Рон мне уже все высказал, - Гарри собрал книги, стараясь не думать о всей этой фигне с ухаживаниями.

- Смотри, чтобы так и оставалось. В ближайшем будущем, как минимум.

Уже на выходе Снейп вручил ему еще две книги.

- Прочти это. Мы еще поработаем над твоими щитовыми чарами в ближайшее время.

Гарри засунул книги в рюкзак и молча покинул комнату.


	5. Chapter 5

- Поттер, на пару слов, если не возражаете? - произнес Снейп следующим вечером, когда Гарри, поев, уже собрался покинуть Большой зал. Это был далеко не первый раз, когда зельевар останавливал его по какому-либо поводу после ужина. Но обычно он выглядел намного сердитее.

С видом, всем и каждому говорящим, как он недоволен, что ему приходится идти за Снейпом, хотя он знал, что ничего плохого не сделал, Гарри проследовал за мужчиной.

- Да, профессор?

- Прогуляйтесь со мной, мистер Поттер, - голос Снейпа был низким и мягким. В нем даже слышалась некая уважительная нотка.

Достаточная, чтобы напугать Гарри. Прежде, чем ответить что-нибудь едкое, из-за чего он точно получил бы наказание, он вспомнил о ритуале.

Выдавив слабую улыбку, Поттер произнес:

- Да, сэр.

Он молча проследовал за профессором к Главному входу. Во дворе Снейп быстро достиг моста и остановился, только когда они дошли до его середины. Было темно, но подвешенные в воздухе вдоль перил огоньки создавали достаточно света, чтобы прогулки на свежем воздухе в такой час были допустимы.

- Что ж, тут достаточно уединенно, но, все же, на публике, - произнес Северус устало и повернулся.

- Это необходимо? - спросил Гарри. Ему было интересно узнать обо всем процессе помолвки.

Пару мгновений зельевар выглядел крайне недовольным и уже открыл рот, чтобы, Поттер был в этом уверен, выдать что-нибудь нелицеприятное по этому поводу, но вместо этого лишь ответил:

- Да.

- А... не хотите объяснить мне, почему так? - Гарри почувствовал медленно нарастающее раздражение. _Ну почему Снейп всегда все так усложняет?_

- А сам ты, конечно же, не знаешь? - в голосе мужчины угадывалась насмешка, но такая, будто тот ее старательно сдерживал.

Раздражение увеличилось в разы, и Поттеру пришлось приложить некоторые усилия, чтобы не нахамить своему профессору:

- Я бы не спрашивал, если бы знал.

Снейп ненадолго сжал челюсть, сдерживая себя, но после - что удивительно - вздохнул и ответил:

- Приглашение прогуляться - это Объявление о моих Намерениях, так сказать.

- А что насчет свечи, и миски, и прочего? Что они значат? - продолжил расспросы Гарри. И хотя с каждым словом взгляд мужчины становился все более хмурым, мальчик не собирался отступать.

- Удивлен, что мисс Грейнджер вам этого не рассказала. - _А вот это точно была насмешка._

- Она не знает, - увидев изумление на лице зельевара, Гарри рассмеялся. - Она собиралась поискать информацию об этом, так что еще ничего мне не говорила. Думаю, она все еще изучает вопрос.

- Мисс Всезнайка, и чего-то не знает. Какая прелесть, - хмыкнул Снейп в ответ.

- Нападки на моих друзей вряд ли помогут вам внушить мне любовь к себе, - произнес Поттер сквозь зубы.

Окинув взглядом пустой мост, Северус подошел ближе к мальчишке:

- Мне не нужно напоминать тебе, что все это лишь фарс? А раз так, то едва ли меня это беспокоит. Я просто должен выполнить положенные ритуалом действия.

Теплое дыхание Снейпа заставило Гарри задрожать. Опомнившись, он резко отстранился. _Это от отвращения_, - успокоил он сам себя.

- Если все это не по-настоящему, то могу я идти?

- Ты так говоришь, будто хочешь, чтобы ритуал был настоящим.

- Ни в коем случае, - ответил Поттер со всей возможной неприязнью в голосе. - Я могу идти?

Снейп посмотрел на часы.

- Еще пара минут. И постарайся сохранить уважительный тон в своих мыслях.

- Ага. Конечно. Я так и сделаю, - гриффиндорец, стоя на месте, перекатывался с носков на пятки и ожидал момента, когда ему можно будет вернуться в замок. _Боже, ну почему подобное всегда случается именно с ним?_

- Иди, - Снейп махнул рукой, будто насекомое какое отгонял. Но это определенно был знак, что профессор его отпустил.

Гарри тут же воспользовался разрешением и скрылся.

* * *

><p>- Твое зелье должно быть ярко-розовым, а не льдисто-розовым, - Снейп заглянул в его котел и сморщил нос в отвращении. - Это зелье входит в список к ЖАБА. Ты придешь сюда вечером и снова его сваришь. И еще раз, и еще, пока не сваришь его правильно.<p>

Как бы Гарри не хотел возмутиться подобным обращением, он знал, что это бесполезно. Кроме того, это _на самом деле_ было важное зелье, а гриффиндорец понятия не имел, что сделал не так.

- Да, профессор.

С другого конца класса послышался смешок Малфоя. Снейп никак на это не отреагировал.

- Даже мистер Лонгботтом ухитрился сварить его правильно, - вытянул он длинный палец в сторону котла упомянутого гриффиндорца. После сотен взорванных котлов Невилл взял-таки себя в руки и начал - не превосходить, нет - не так феерично запарывать каждое свое зелье.

- Приемлемо, мисс Грейнджер, - произнес Снейп, пройдя мимо девушки и даже не заглянув в ее котел.

- Оно идеально, - возразила Гермиона возмущенно, как и всегда, когда была уверенна в своей правоте.

- Что, мисс Грейнджер? - в мягком голосе зельевара читалась явная угроза. - Вы что-то сказали?

- Нет, сэр, - хмуро ответила девушка, не поднимая взгляда от стола.

Гарри хотел было вступиться за нее, но Гермиона легко сжала пальцами его руку и покачала головой.

- Извини, - прошептал он, когда Снейп прошел вперед вдоль ряда, намереваясь запугать кого-нибудь еще.

- Все нормально. Я уже привыкла, - и принялась переливать зелье во флакон.

* * *

><p>Будто решив еще немного потравить ему душу, этим же вечером после ужина Снейп вновь пригласил его прогуляться.<p>

Целую секунду Гарри колебался, размышляя, а не рассмеяться ли ему в лицо и не послать ли его куда подальше. Несмотря на то громадное удовлетворение, что он мог бы получить в результате, гриффиндорец прекрасно знал, что не сможет так поступить. Он кивнул и вышел из зала следом за профессором. Они добрались до моста и перешли его в полном молчании.

- Ненавижу, когда вы таким образом издеваетесь над Гермионой, - произнес Гарри, все еще злясь на то, что произошло в классе. - Она этого не заслужила, и вы об этом знаете.

Удивительно, но Снейп лишь выгнул бровь, никак более не отреагировав, как того ожидал гриффиндорец.

- И как именно я должен ее третировать, мистер Поттер? - спросил мужчина тягучим мягким голосом, словно играя с Гарри.

_Как кот с мышкой_, - подумал гриффиндорец мрачно. - _Осталось только дождаться, когда меня проглотят целиком._

Пальцы Поттера сами сжались в кулаки. Глубоко вздохнув, он заставил себя разжать их, уговаривая успокоиться и не вестись на провокации зельевара.

- Она лучшая ученица в классе.

- Она всезнайка, ищущая признания. И лучше бы тебе это запомнить, мальчишка.

- Это не делает ее менее правой или менее блестящей ученицей, - это был заранее проигрышный спор, и Гарри знал это, что отнюдь не означает, что он будет молчать и дальше. Несправедливость со стороны Снейпа нельзя оставлять без ответа. Гриффиндорец не ожидал, что это как-то поможет, совсем нет, но его совесть не позволяла не высказаться по этому поводу.

- Может, и нет, но это помогает ей справляться со все большими трудностями, - голос Северуса смягчился, что было крайне неожиданно, вследствие заметного отличия от обычного.

Удивленный признанием, Гарри уставился на мужчину, не зная, стоит ли верить в сказанное, да и вообще Снейпу. У профессора имелись острые коготки, и Гарри нужно было быть очень осторожным, чтобы не попасться в них.

- Я думаю, она очень старается быть впереди всех.

В течение целого мгновения казалось, что Снейп сейчас отступит и вновь закроется, но после он тихо хмыкнул и прошептал:

- Ты себе даже не представляешь.

- Вам необязательно так подло ее третировать, - даже сказав это, мальчик понимал, что причиной подобного поведения может оказаться не только то, что зельевар тот еще ублюдок.

- Ты забыл, кем я работаю. - _Это что, в голосе Снейпа только что проскользнула нотка сожаления?_

Гарри вряд ли смог спрятать свое изумление, но, все же, голос его остался ровным:

- Нельзя, чтобы кто-то увидел, что вы по-доброму к ней относитесь.

- Возможно, ты не так безнадежен, как я думал. Однако я не был бы добрым в любом случае.

- Почему нет? - спросил Гарри, все еще до конца не веря, что они об этом разговаривают.

- Добрый учитель не в состоянии поддерживать дисциплину в классе, что ведет к полному беспределу. Ученики не будут ничего учить. Добрым человеком довольно часто пользуются в своих интересах. И в результате он остается ни с чем.

Гарри помолчал немного, обдумывая сказанное, и решил, что, возможно, Снейп в чем-то прав.

- Во всяком случае вы могли бы попытаться быть справедливым.

- Если бы ситуация была иной - возможно. Но раз это не так, я бы на это не рассчитывал. С мисс Грейнджер все будет в порядке. Как и всегда, - ответил Северус, будто бы больше для себя.

- А что насчет остальных студентов? - продолжил Гарри. Удивительно, насколько, оказывается, разнятся мотивы Снейпа и те объяснения, что гриффиндорец напридумывал себе сам.

- Даже мистер Лонгботтом научился варить удобоваримые зелья, - мужчина посмотрел на часы. - Время для твоей отработки.

- Как вы можете ухаживать за мной и одновременно назначать мне отработки? - возмутился Поттер, даже зная, что наказание не включает в себя обычную чистку котлов.

Зельевар улыбнулся:

- О, я не нахожу в этом ничего сложного.

- Сальноволосый ублюдок, - буркнул Гарри себе под нос, думая, все же, что сейчас он немного несправедлив к мужчине.

- Ты что-то сказал, Поттер? - губы мужчины едва заметно дернулись.

- Нет, сэр, - гриффиндорец подумал, что Снейп, на самом деле, сейчас забавляется c ним, ну или как бы это назвал сам слизеринский мерзавец.


	6. Chapter 6

- Что ж, я ожидал, что оттенок розового будет ближе к нужному, чем в предыдущих попытках, - произнес Снейп едко, заглянув через плечо Гарри. - Вылей, отмой котел и начни заново.

Гаррина спина напряглась, вдоль позвоночника прошла волна гнева. Он так старался сделать все правильно, а Снейп ему ни капли не помог.

- Сейчас будет отбой.

- Ты хочешь сдать ЖАБА? - тон голоса зельевара ясно говорил о том, что он заранее знал, что Поттер не справится.

- В любом случае, я слишком устал, чтобы волноваться по этому поводу, - нахождение рядом со Снейпом слишком его вымотало, поэтому гриффиндорец был не способен прямо сейчас на что-то еще.

Однако профессор не отпустил его.

- Я бы на твоем месте побеспокоился о подготовке к ЖАБА в самые сжатые сроки.

- До него еще несколько месяцев. А это зелье я сегодня варил уже трижды. Я устал, - голос Гарри был жалок даже по оценке самого парня.

Взгляд Снейпа раздражал еще сильнее. На самом деле, казалось, что он держится из последних сил.

- Но ты ни разу не сварил его правильно.

- Если бы вы помогли мне вместо того, чтобы просто стоять над душой... - огрызнулся Поттер. Снейп сегодня просто не смог бы стать более бесполезен, даже если бы и захотел.

Его губы сложились в презрительную усмешку:

- Я позволил тебе трижды пользоваться моими личными запасами без уважительной причины...

Это была самая идиотская фраза, которую гриффиндорец когда-либо слышал.

- Если вас именно это беспокоит, то я могу...

- Что, Поттер? Заплатить за них? А что насчет потраченного мною времени? - Снейп аж покраснел от гнева.

- А не было бы это время потрачено с большей пользой, если бы вы помогали мне? - ответил Гарри, в который раз пытаясь договориться с чертовым ублюдком.

Снейп сжал челюсть и, глубоко вздохнув, процедил:

- Если под этим ты подразумеваешь, чтобы я просто выполнил всю работу за тебя, то для твоего же блага советую придумать причину получше.

- Конечно же, нет. Если вы действительно научите меня чему-то, то ваша репутация будет навек испорчена, - Поттер не хотел заводиться, но зельевар просто-таки сводил его с ума. - Скажите, что я делал неправильно?

- У тебя было достаточно попыток. Так что, в этот раз сделай все правильно. Сам, - выражение лица Снейпа стало более суровым и отчужденным.

Гриффиндорец просто не мог больше выносить этого:

- Просто скажите, черт вас подери! - прокричал он.

Снейп побелел от ярости:

- Ты хочешь знать, где ошибся? Но ты слишком ленив и глуп, чтобы выяснить это самостоятельно. Всегда надеешься на еще одну попытку. В точности, как твой отец.

Гарри резко вздохнул:

- Оставь его в покое, грязный ублюдок!

Ухмылка Снейпа стала лишь еще презрительнее:

- Десять баллов с Гриффиндора. Следи за своим языком, Поттер. Я был слишком мягок с тобой.

- Мягок? Вы даже не представляете, что это значит, - мозг Поттера уже не участвовал в разговоре, все, чего он сейчас хотел, так это отплатить Снейпу той же монетой за все произнесенные им несправедливые обвинения.

- И ты, совершенно точно, не знаешь, когда держать язык за зубами. В точности, как и он. Такой же высокомерный и эгоистичный.

Сжав кулак, Поттер ничего так не хотел в данную минуту, как врезать им по уродливой роже Снейпа.

- Как вы смеете говорить о нем?

- Потому что я имею на это право! Я знал его! - прорычал профессор, став малиновым и выпучив глаза. - Я его знал и ненавидел! Я ненавидел его и его жалкую шайку! И ты ведешь себя точно, как он!

Мальчишка схватил Снейпа за мантию и приблизился к нему нос к носу:

- А я не знал! Я никогда его не знал! - крикнул он Снейпу в лицо и отпустил ткань, осознав, что чуть было не ударил профессора.

Снейп отшатнулся, тяжело дыша, он все еще пребывал в ярости:

- Кем ты себя возомнил? Как смеешь ты хватать меня... Я могу сделать так, что тебя исключат.

- Как смеете вы тревожить память о моем отце? Почему нельзя просто забыть о прошлом? Почему вы всегда ведете себя так чертовски отвратительно и несправедливо? - Поттер пытался успокоить дыхание, его трясло от гнева.

- О, это просто, Поттер. Мне доставляет удовольствие демонстрировать тебе, какой ты на самом деле. Мне нравится сбивать с тебя спесь. Ты это заслужил. Ты - лишь жалкий испорченный ребенок.

- У вас нет такого права, - ответил Гарри, стараясь успокоиться прежде, чем сделает что-то, о чем они оба потом пожалеют.

- Нет, есть. У меня есть полное право говорить тебе, кто ты и что из себя представляешь, - Снейп неприятно рассмеялся.

Гарри не выдержал и пнул котел, стоящий на столе. _Черт, это больно_, - подумал он, тряся ушибленной рукой. Розовая жидкость расплескалась по поверхности, залила пол и даже забрызгала стены. Немного попало и на одежду Снейпа.

Профессор замер на месте и очень медленно поднял полу своей мантии, разглядывая пятно.

- Пятьдесят баллов с Гриффиндора и недельная отработка. Ты уберешь весь беспорядок. После чего вновь сваришь зелье, - его голос был убийственно спокоен.

Все еще держа ушибленную руку поднятой, забыв о своем недовольстве и будучи немного напуганным реакцией Снейпа, Гарри отступил на шаг назад. Он гадал, _что же такого случилось, что настолько вывело зельевара из себя?_

- Да, сэр, - кивнул он.

После неудачной четвертой попытки, Гарри убрал рабочий стол и молча ушел. Он был слишком вымотан, чтобы нормально соображать. В его голове металось множество мыслей, и он знал, что не сможет уснуть. Несмотря на большую вероятность, что его поймают, он отправился к мосту, чтобы все обдумать.

Больше всего Гарри беспокоило то, что Снейп верил в его схожесть с отцом. С пятого курса, после того инцидента с думоотводом, его отношение к отцу не было таким однозначным, как у других. И хотя он все так же любил Сириуса и папу, ему не хотелось думать, что он похож на кого-то из них.

Внутренний голос спрашивал его, _почему для него так важно, что о нем думает Снейп?_ Гарри не знал ответа. Он лишь знал, что так есть. Как и то, что ему нужно извиниться. Не то чтобы он ожидал, что Снейп примет его извинения, но это было нужно самому Гарри.

* * *

><p>Уставший как собака, Северус тяжело поднялся по ступенькам к Главному входу замка. На секунду прислонившись к тяжелым дверям, только чтобы перевести дыхание, он с трудом толкнул их и вошел внутрь.<p>

Каждый шаг был мучителен. Его вызвали сразу после ухода Поттера, и разговор с Темным Лордом имел весьма болезненный исход. Хотя и не настолько сильный, как мог бы быть, подозревал мужчина. На самом деле, его могли замучить Круциатусом до смерти, а не только до сорванного голоса.

Прохрипев пароль в кабинет директора, он встал на ступеньку, и лестница пришла в движение. Дамблдор уже поджидал его у входа, держа дверь открытой. Взмахом руки он пригласил зельевара войти:

- Проходи, Северус. Хочешь чаю?

- Нет, спасибо, - отозвался Снейп. _Похоже, голос постепенно начал восстанавливаться._ Мужчина поморщился, взглянув на предложенное кресло перед столом директора. Если он хочет в ближайшем будущем покинуть кабинет на своих двоих, ему лучше остаться в вертикальном положении.

- Ты в порядке? - спросил Дамблдор, добавив нотки беспокойства в голос.

- Да, насколько я могу быть в порядке после... - он оборвал фразу на полуслове. Директор и так мог догадаться по его виду, что произошло на собрании. Обсуждение этого не принесет ему облегчения, да и, честно говоря, он не горел желанием переживать все это снова, пусть и в воспоминаниях.

- Была какая-то причина или просто подошла твоя очередь? - Альбус так и не сел за стол, лишь прислонился к нему спиной.

- Думаю, я сам виноват. Он спросил меня о том, как продвигаются Ухаживания, и я допустил ошибку, сообщив, что Поттер может не принять мое Объявление о Намерениях. Он был недоволен, - Северусу оставалось только гадать, почему Темный Лорд так настаивает на продолжении.

Сама идея иметь Поттера в плену была достаточно интересной, но совершенно необязательно, что желания самого гриффиндорца совпадут с планами Лорда. Сила гнева, направленная на него из-за возможного отказа Поттера, выбивалась даже на фоне самых худших истерик Волдеморта. Малфой и тот был удивлен подобным уровнем ярости, направленной на зельевара.

Дамблдор одарил его суровым взглядом:

- Ты уверен, что Гарри его не примет?

- Раз уж он не в курсе, что вообще должен что-то принимать, да, я могу быть абсолютно уверен в этом.

- Почему ты не сказал ему? - теперь в голосе директора появилось раздражение.

_По крайней мере, я не буду заставлять его делать это силой_, - подумал Снейп, будучи благодарен даже за такие малости.

- У меня нет никакого желания, чтобы он принимал его. Это будет пародией на Обряд, - Снейп не собирался сообщать директору, что все и так становится слишком реальным. Что его глубокое презрение к безрассудному мальчишке уже трещит по швам. Ему необходимо, чтобы все закончилось. Так или иначе. Ухаживание имело потенциальную возможность перевернуть все с ног на голову.

- Позволь напомнить тебе, что вся эта затея устраивалась лишь затем, чтобы не злить Волдеморта. Я считаю, ты должен рассказать Гарри, что тому следует сделать, - это была не просьба. Только не таким тоном и не с таким взглядом.

- Нет. Через несколько дней все закончится само собой. Пусть так и будет, - Снейп покачнулся, почувствовав волну жуткой усталости во всем теле. Чтобы не упасть, ему пришлось прислониться к ближайшему книжному шкафу.

- Боюсь, что это невозможно. Темный Лорд скорее всего просто убьет тебя, если ты не подчинишься.

- Как бы то ни было, думаю, лишь от меня зависит, продолжать или нет Ухаживания.

- На самом деле, скорее уж от Гарри.

- Тогда, ему и решать, - усмехнулся Северус, сложив руки на груди. Он не собирался просвещать малолетнего болвана, что делать дальше, и сомневался, что он сам это выяснит.

- У тебя есть время до конца недели, чтобы рассказать Гарри, иначе это сделаю я.

- Директор, вы ведете себя неразумно. Я не буду этого делать, - Снейп знал, что не стоит злить Дамблдора. На самом деле, он прекрасно понимал, что надежда на то, что маг отступит, была весьма ничтожна.

Выпрямившись, Альбус оттолкнулся от стола и посмотрел Северусу в глаза. Во взгляде светилась непреклонность. Этот добренький старичок многих ввел в заблуждение, но стоило лишь раз увидеть Дамблдора таким, и человек начинал вести себя с ним с осторожностью.

- Скажи ему. Или это сделаю я.

Снейп вздохнул, признавая поражение, и кивнул, соглашаясь. Усталость давала о себе знать все сильнее и настойчивее.

- Я сделаю так, как вы хотите.

- Я уже говорил, чтобы ты не использовал этот тон в разговорах со мной, - прищурил Дамблдор глаза, будто бы, желая сказать что-то еще.

Через пару мгновений он, все же, вздохнул, чуть расслабляясь:

- Что-нибудь еще интересное было?

- Темный Лорд планирует три-четыре рейда в течение следующих нескольких месяцев. Ничего не представляет реальной важности. Маггловский бизнес в магических городках. Думаю, в основном тактика запугивания. Похоже, у него нет в планах ничего важного до самой весны. Я так и не смог разузнать подробностей той операции.

Дамблдор кивнул, в задумчивости поглаживая свою бороду:

- Еще что-то?

Снейп покачал головой. Он уже едва стоял на ногах. Ему требовалась горячая ванна. Оттолкнувшись от шкафа, мужчина с трудом удержал вертикальное положение.

- Если это все...

- Можешь идти спать, - любезно разрешил директор, но после строго добавил, сопроводив слова тяжелым взглядом: - Не забудь, что я тебе сказал насчет Гарри.

Почувствовав растущее раздражение, Снейп, стоя у выхода из кабинета, опустил ладонь на дверную ручку. _Все, с меня достаточно._

- Вряд ли я смогу забыть.

Выйдя за дверь, он на автомате спустился вниз по лестнице.

_Мерлин, Дамблдор кого угодно доведет до белого каления._ Северус прекрасно знал, что был лишь пешкой в некой большой шахматной партии, что вел сейчас директор. Но мужчина ненавидел, когда его тыкали в это знание, словно слепого котенка. Альбус понимал, какое значение для него имеет Обряд Ухаживания, как и для большинства чистокровных волшебников, и все же он ожидал, что Снейп просто использует обряд, словно подсобный инструмент, будто это лишь пустая забава.

И, что хуже всего, Снейп так и поступит. Потому что, как и сказал Дамблдор, это необходимо. Как же он иногда ненавидел свою жизнь.


	7. Chapter 7

- Профессор? - робкий вопрос Поттера, как ничто другое, заставил Снейпа сфокусировать взгляд на мальчике, когда тот тихо зашел в его кабинет.

До того, как мужчина смог сказать хоть слово, гриффиндорец закрыл за собой дверь и наложил на нее заглушающее заклинание.

- Я хотел извиниться за вчерашнее. Я не должен был выходить из себя, - произнес он, глядя в пол. Снейп понял, что тот пришел извиняться.

- Это еще слабо сказано. Итак, что тебе надо? - произнес он с таким количеством сарказма в голосе, на какое только был способен. А учитывая, как зол он был после той отработки, количество было весьма значительным.

Поттер резко поднял голову и, до того, как смог справиться со своими эмоциями, опалил мужчину возмущенным взглядом:

- Я пытаюсь извиниться.

- Зачем? Я не отменю отработок, если ты на это надеешься. - _Мальчишка явно пришел не просто так... но зачем именно?_ - гадал Северус.

- Я не надеюсь. Я заслужил их, - Гарри вновь уставился в пол.

Снейп потрясенно замер. Гриффиндорец вел себя необычно. А непредсказуемый Поттер - это вдвойне опасно. Чувствуя, что начинает нервничать, он лишь еще больше разозлился.

- Я не понимаю, зачем тебе понадобилось молить меня о прощении.

- Я не думал об этом в таком ключе, но если вам так хочется, то пусть так. Я прошу прощения. Если же вы не хотите его принимать, то я просто пойду, - закончил он шепотом. В его голосе была слышна чуть ли не боль. Гарри с тоской посмотрел на дверь.

У Северуса появилось ощущение, что он что-то упустил. А он не любил чего-то не понимать.

- Поттер, объясни мне, зачем ты здесь?

- Вы имеете в виду, кроме того, что я был неправ и не должен был так с вами разговаривать? - по взгляду гриффиндорца было видно, что он не понимает, о чем толкует профессор.

- Зачем? Раньше тебя это никогда не беспокоило, - Снейп видел, что тот по-настоящему раскаивается в содеянном. - Я не понимаю, почему это для тебя так важно, - он смягчил тембр своего голоса. - Скажи мне.

- А вы поверите? - спросил Поттер. По какой-то причине это было важно для него.

- Сначала я должен узнать, - даже больше, чем Северус готов был это признать, но ему вдруг стало очень любопытно.

Гарри посмотрел ему прямо в глаза. В его взгляде не было ни высокомерия, ни неповиновения.

- Я не хочу, чтобы вы думали, что я похож на своего отца. Я делаю свои собственные ошибки. И не хочу, чтобы меня винили за его.

Снейп в течение нескольких минут внимательно смотрел на него. Он не был уверен, как надо ответить, но знал, что его слова будут очень важны для обоих.

- Почему это тебя волнует?

- Потому что Джеймс, может, и мой отец, но это не значит... - Поттер отвел взгляд, его лицо горело; мальчик покачал головой и так и не закончил предложение.

Северус подождал немного. _Интересно, поменял ли Поттер свое отношение к отцу после того случая с думоотводом или после чего-то еще? Особенно если ни сам гриффиндорец, ни его друзья никогда не вспоминали об этом случае._

- Хорошо. Я допускаю, что тебе он не нравится.

- Точно... - произнес Гарри таким голосом, будто не верит в сказанное. - Я извиняюсь за то, что был груб с вами.

Снейп чуть склонил голову вперед:

- Я принимаю твои извинения.

- Спасибо, - Гарри достал палочку, видимо, собираясь снять заклинание тишины.

- Поттер, - позвал Северус. - Чертополох нужно было добавлять один за другим, а не кидать все разом. Об этом написано в той книге, что я дал тебе на прошлой неделе.

Несколько мгновений Гарри стоял с выражением чистого шока на лице.

- Спасибо, - наконец произнес он, одарив профессора широкой и искренней улыбкой.

Наплевав на здравый смысл, Снейп позволил себе пару секунд полюбоваться этой улыбкой. Затем он вновь нахмурился, из-за чего морщинка на его лбу стала четче.

- Ты сможешь снова попробовать сварить его на сегодняшней отработке.

Поттер кивнул. Взмахом волшебной палочки он снял заклинание и тихо покинул кабинет.

_Что же такого в Поттере, что вызывает в тебе столько эмоций, не имеющих ничего общего с гневом и ненавистью?_ - подумал Северус со вздохом. _Но намного важнее то, что Поттер начал взрослеть. Как же ты мог это пропустить?_

* * *

><p>- Сегодня вы были почти что милым, - произнес Поттер полуудивленно.<p>

Позволив себе ненадолго прислониться к поручням на мосту, пока они стояли друг напротив друга, Северус оттолкнулся от опоры и встал прямо.

- Что позволяет тебе думать, что я был мил?

- Возможно, "милый" не совсем то слово. Больше похоже на "не такой уж и ужасный", каким вы обычно бываете по отношению ко мне, - ухмыльнулся он мужчине.

По лицу Снейпа мелькнуло недовольство. Он подавил в себе желание сказать что-то язвительное или просто снять баллы.

Поттер принял это за молчаливое разрешение продолжать.

- Все дело в ритуале, так? Вы в него верите, поэтому стараетесь не быть таким ублюд...

- Поверь, ты не хочешь заканчивать это предложение, - произнес Снейп, пригвоздив его к полу взглядом.

- Понял. Но все же, вы были... ну, "приятный" ничем не лучше "милого". Я не могу подобрать точного определения, - Гарри выжидающе уставился на своего профессора.

- Я постоянно поражаюсь твоему неумению внятно выражать свои мысли. Как будто английский - не твой родной язык.

Поттер рассмеялся:

- Вот. О чем я и говорю. Вроде бы вы меня и оскорбляете, но как будто нехотя, не вкладывая душу.

Мужчина решил было всерьез снять с мальчишки баллы за дерзость, но почему-то не смог заставить себя это сделать. По причинам, в которых Снейп не желал разбираться слишком тщательно, он не смог бы осквернить то, что делал, став таким же мерзавцем, каким обычно бывал на уроках, как бы сильно его не провоцировали. Сжав челюсть, он лишь кинул на Поттера хмурый взгляд, но ничего не сказал.

- Расскажите мне о нем. В смысле, об Обряде. Я знаю, что он довольно запутанный, - гриффиндорец выглядел так, будто ему и в самом деле интересно.

Или же он просто водил Северуса за нос, выискивая новые способы посмеяться над своим профессором. Снейп не собирался давать ему такой возможности. Только не Поттеру.

- Спроси Грейнджер. Уверен, что она уже досконально изучила этот вопрос.

_Через несколько дней, когда мальчишка не ответит на Объявление о Намерениях, все будет кончено. _Он говорил себе, что с нетерпением ждет этого. Быть связанным с Поттером подобным образом утомляло, заставляя все время быть на пределе собственных возможностей терпимости. Единственным утешением по окончании всего этого фарса будет то, что он все сделал правильно.

Поттер приподнял брови:

- Я бы спросил, но она вот уже неделю делает вид, что это ее не касается. Конечно, у нее нет особых причин, чтобы говорить со мной об этом. Даже если она нашла что-то интересное.

- Почему ты не рассказал ей? - Северус был удивлен, что Поттер не поведал обо всем своим друзьям.

- Дамблдор запретил, - раздраженно ответил Гарри.

- А ты, конечно, всегда делаешь так, как тебе говорят, Поттер? - _Момент уж слишком подходящий, чтобы отказаться_, - подумал Снейп, усмехнувшись.

- Стараюсь, - уклончиво произнес Гарри, имея совесть выглядеть смущенным. - Ну, или если у меня есть веские причины нарушить правила.

Похоже, мальчишка был рожден, чтобы свести мужчину с ума.

- И кто же решает, насколько веская причина?

Все мысли были написаны у гриффиндорца на лице.

- Я должен поступать так, как считаю правильным.

- Несмотря на правила? - спросил Северус вкрадчиво.

- Да, - в голосе Поттера звучала уверенность в себе и в своей правоте.

Почувствовав новую волну раздражения, Снейп сделал шаг в сторону от мальчика.

- Достаточно на сегодня. Можешь идти.

Поттер вновь усмехнулся. Видимо, решил, что этот раунд остался за ним.

- Да, сэр.

* * *

><p>- Гарри, - Гермиона поймала его на следующий день на выходе из Большого зала, сразу после обеда. - Я посмотрела несколько книг о Магическом Обряде Ухаживания.<p>

- Да, ты говорила, что займешься этим. Выяснила что-то интересное? - спросил Поттер, стараясь выглядеть равнодушнее, чем был на самом деле.

- Достаточно вообще-то.

Он ожидал, что сейчас девушка вновь примет самодовольный вид, но она выглядела скорее озадаченной. Это настораживало.

- Что-то важное? - с беспокойством в голосе спросил Гарри. _Как бы не вышло, что ни Снейп, ни Дамблдор не снизошли рассказать мне о чем-то принципиальном._

- Не знаю. Думаю, мне стоит сперва просмотреть несколько книг, упоминаемых в ссылках, - было похоже, что Гермиона одновременно недовольна тем, что что-то упустила, и недоумевала, как она могла что-то не заметить.

- Дай мне знать, когда посмотришь, хорошо? - Поттер надеялся, что не выглядит настолько взволнованным, как ощущал себя внутри. Он ненавидел не знать чего-то, что ему было нужно. Но у него просто не было свободного времени, чтобы самому заняться изучением книг по Обряду.

Девушка вдруг остановилась и заглянула ему в глаза, и так поняв то, что он не произнес вслух. Впрочем, как всегда.

- Ты собираешься принять его Объявление?

- Что? - резко вдохнул он, уже зная, что этим выдал себя с головой.

Толпа учеников отвлекла Поттера на пару секунд. Он схватил девушку за руку и отвел в сторонку.

- С чего ты решила, что это я?

- А кто еще? Ты и Снейп. За последние пару недель он трижды приглашал тебя на прогулку.

- Он назначил мне недельную отработку и снял семьдесят баллов. По мне так это не особо похоже на ухаживания, - Гарри пытался придумать что-то еще. - Кроме того, он всегда говорит только об уроках по Защите или делах Ордена.

- А еще в Большом зале стоит Ритуальный Стол, - девушка вновь включила всезнайку.

Гарри не знал, стоит ему изображать удивление или раздражение. Он в последний раз попытался ее отвлечь:

- Что заставляет тебя думать, что это он?

Но это же Гермиона, и она никогда не сдается:

- Перестань, Гарри. Он придерживается предписаний Официального Ухаживания. Вопрос только - зачем?

- Можно даже не надеяться, что ты поверишь, что мы безумно влюблены друг в друга?

Грейнджер медленно покачала головой:

- Ни за миллион лет.

- Конечно, нет, - сделав глубокий вздох, Гарри слегка ссутулился. - Волдеморт думает, что я запал на Снейпа и приказал ему за мной ухаживать. А после предполагается, что в нужное время Снейп отведет меня к Темному Лорду.

- И ты так просто согласился на это? - голос Гермионы выдавал столько же ужаса, сколько почувствовал Гарри, только узнав об этом.

Он лишь кивнул:

- Дамблдор попросил. Думаю, Волдеморт сделает со Снейпом что-то ужасное, если я откажусь.

- Это-то понятно, - согласилась Гермиона. Внезапно она приподняла брови: - Если ты не примешь его Объявление о Намерениях, проведя Обряд Подтверждения, все закончится само собой через пару дней.

Гарри хотел, чтобы все закончилось. И хотя их беседы на мосту не были такими уж ужасными, как он думал, и, надо было признать, что помощь с зельями на отработках пришлась как нельзя кстати, Снейп ему не нравился. И Поттер не желал проводить с ним больше времени, чем уже был вынужден.

Но проблема заключалась в том, что раз уж Снейп делает это с подачи Волдеморта, неповиновение зельевара будет иметь весьма болезненные последствия. Как бы он ни ненавидел мужчину, он не хотел, чтобы его мучили или даже убили. Тем более, если он мог это остановить. Несмотря на все сопутствующие неудобства и смущающие обстоятельства.

- Что мне понадобится для Обряда? - спросил он со вздохом.

Проводив взглядом пару второгодок, Гермиона покачала головой:

- Не здесь.


	8. Chapter 8

Позже той же ночью Гарри тихо спустился в Большой зал, держа в руке свечу, что он сделал согласно данной им Гермионой инструкции. После всего случившегося он не был так уж уверен в том, что способен продолжать весь этот фарс.

К несчастью, он знал, что это необходимо. Гарри, конечно же, не собирался выходить замуж за сальноволосого ублюдка, но им жизненно важно было продолжать играть в помолвку.

- Что ты делаешь в такой час вне своей постели, Поттер? - прошипел Снейп, стремительно приближаясь к гриффиндорцу через весь зал; мантия эффектно летела вслед за хозяином. Увидев в руке Гарри свечу, мужчина застыл на месте.

- Мне сказали, что я должен сделать это в одиночестве, - гриффиндорец не мог поднять на профессора взгляд. Его ладони тут же вспотели. Жутко нервничая, мальчик лишь крепче вцепился в самодельную свечку.

Лицо профессора вытянулось, а бровь привычно выгнулась:

- Я удивлен, что ты вообще это делаешь.

- Ну, если бы вы сказали мне, что это надо сделать, я бы управился намного раньше, - запальчиво ответил Гарри, вовсе не ощущая демонстрируемой храбрости. Он очень хотел поскорее отделаться от Снейпа и разобраться с этим ритуалом раньше, чем решит плюнуть на все и просто лечь спать.

- Но это не так, - Северус посмотрел на гриффиндорца своим обычным, прожигающим все и вся взглядом. - Не необходимо, в смысле.

Находясь под таким пристальным вниманием, Гарри незаметно поежился. Он знал, что это было именно что необходимо. Они оба это знали.

- А что скажет Волдеморт, если вы не сможете продолжать ухаживать за мной?

- Он не будет этому рад, - по тону Снейпа было ясно, что мужчина еще сильно преуменьшает.

От мыслей о том, что именно Волдеморт может сделать с профессором, желудок Гарри сжался от ужаса, что только придало гриффиндорцу решимости:

- Нам нужна та информация, что вы узнаете от него. Эти Ухаживания придется продолжить. Так что, может, вы просто исчезните и дадите мне сделать это?

- Десять баллов с Гриффиндора за неуважение, - со вздохом произнес Северус; его голос звучал так, будто ему это не доставляет никакого удовольствия.

- Ублюдок, - прошипел Гарри сквозь зубы. _Я тут стараюсь помочь сальноволосому гаду, а он в ответ снимает с меня баллы. Возможно, это была не такая уж и хорошая идея._

- Двадцать баллов, - на этот раз в словах было слышно больше недовольства. Гриффиндорец наконец смог разозлить своего профессора.

- Может, повторите, почему я стараюсь облегчить вам жизнь? - огрызнулся Поттер. Он поднял взгляд на мужчину и увидел-таки, как тот бледен. Вдруг Гарри пришло в голову, что, возможно, Снейп тоже боится того, что может случиться в случае его неповиновения. И, в лучших традициях поведения зельевара, он сейчас злит единственного способного ему помочь человека.

- Не имею ни малейшего понятия, зачем это тебе, Поттер, - Северус окинул его чуть менее неприятным взглядом. - Как и не представляю, какая тебе со всего этого... выгода.

- В свете того, что я лишь теряю сейчас баллы, то совершенно точно никакой, - мальчик не хотел, чтобы вся его небольшая симпатия к Снейпу пропала, иначе он просто не сможет совершить задуманное. - А теперь вы уйдете?

Профессор разглядывал Поттера, по ощущениям самого гриффиндорца, больше минуты, словно пытаясь понять, о чем же он думает, прежде чем с тихим вздохом пожать плечами:

- Не уходи отсюда, когда закончишь. Я вернусь, и ты будешь смотреть, как я совершаю Обряд Подтверждения, - наконец ответил Снейп.

- Я думал, это мне надо его совершать, - растерянно ответил Гарри, приподняв свечу.

- Делай, как я сказал, - рыкнул профессор и скрылся за дверью в Большой зал.

Смирившись с происходящим, Гарри вздохнул и, подойдя к Столу, поставил свою свечу рядом со снейповой. Он взял в руки стеклянный цилиндр и, наклонив его к свечке, зажег фитиль. Отступив на пару шагов, гриффиндорец прошептал несколько положенных Обрядом слов. Странное тепло и чувство безопасности растеклось в груди. Прикрыв глаза на пару секунд, он позволил себе насладиться этими ощущениями.

Когда они схлынули, Поттер присел на край скамьи около стола Хаффлпаффа. Было поздно, и он не был сумасшедшим, чтобы ждать Снейпа, стоя около Стола в холодном зале босиком.

Примерно полчаса спустя профессор вновь появился в дверях зала. Босиком и с еще немного влажными волосами. Свободная мантия намекала на то, что под ней ничего не было. Снейп быстро пересек Большой зал. Он махнул Гарри, чтобы тот подошел ближе, и они оба встали прямо перед Столом. Северус поклонился, после чего выразительно глянул на Поттера. Поняв намек, Гарри быстро повторил маневр профессора. Мужчина взял со Стола зажженную свечу гриффиндорца и от нее зажег свою, после чего поставил ее на место, шепча при этом магические формулы на латыни так быстро, что Поттер не успел понять и половины.

Сделав два шага назад, мужчина вновь поклонился. Гарри поспешно последовал его примеру.

Спустя пару секунд мальчик почувствовал, как вдоль его позвоночника, мягко покалывая, потекла магия. Он вновь посмотрел на Стол и с удивлением обнаружил, что на нем теперь стояла лишь одна большая свеча вместо двух поменьше. В груди вновь появилось то теплое чувство. Гарри хотел было спросить, почему так, но глаза Снейпа были закрыты, и он глубоко размеренно дышал.

Когда это чувство вновь пропало, Гарри понял, что очень устал. Северус, не глядя в его сторону, кивнул и, развернувшись, молча вышел.

Гарри не был уверен, как следует все это расценивать.

* * *

><p>- Почему вокруг Стола теперь столько народу? - спросил Гарри, когда они с Роном и Гермионой вошли в Большой зал следующим утром. - Я думал, это личное.<p>

- Ну, кто бы это ни был, он принял предложение. Так что мы скоро узнаем, кто это, - голос Рона звенел энтузиазмом выяснить все как можно скорее. - Их имена должны быть вырезаны по верхней поверхности Стола.

- Что?! - потрясенно пискнул Поттер. Еще вчера там не было никаких имен. Он посмотрел на Гермиону. - Ты мне не говорила об этом.

- Почему она должна была тебе говорить... - глаза Рона вдруг стали значительно шире. - Кто? - он внимательнее всмотрелся в надпись на Столе, Гарри тоже глянул в ту сторону. На глянцевой поверхности для всеобщего обозрения старинным шрифтом были выведены оба, его и Снейпа, полные имена.

Рон сначала побледнел, потом стремительно покраснел:

- Нет. Нет! Я не верю, что он сделал это предложение, а ты его принял! Теперь у тебя совсем не останется времени на нас! Ты с ума сошел?!

Это было похоже на кошмар их четвертого года обучения, когда Рон отдалился от него, обидевшись; лицо друга оставалось красным от ужаса и возмущения. Гарри почувствовал себя так, будто ему вогнали нож в сердце, но не собирался этого показывать.

- Рон, - холодно произнес он, надеясь, что его голос сейчас демонстрирует раздражение, а не скрытую боль. - Подумай, прежде чем произнести еще хоть что-то.

- Рон, не дури. Дай Гарри объяснить, - взмолилась Гермиона, с трудом контролируя свой голос.

- У тебя есть пять секунд, чтобы объяснить, почему ты принял предложение Снейпа. Что вообще он мог сделать, что заставило тебя захотеть принять его? Ты же можешь получить любого... любого, - Уизли буквально трясло от гнева.

У Поттера никогда и мысли не возникало, что Рон может так отреагировать: устроить сцену, да еще и посреди Большого зала. Все вокруг смотрели на них. И как бы ему не хотелось сейчас сказать другу правду, Гарри понимал, что загнан в угол, из которого ему нет выхода. Вздохнув, он расправил плечи:

- Я сделал это потому, что хотел. Возможно, всего лишь возможно, кто-то наконец захотел быть со мной лишь из-за меня самого, а не потому, что я чертов Мальчик Который Выжил.

Лицо Рона было таким красным, что можно было заподозрить, что у того сейчас случится инсульт. Вместо того, чтобы продолжить орать, как того ожидал Гарри, он сделал глубокий вздох и, похоже, все-таки смог обуздать свой бешеный темперамент.

- Ты мне больше не друг, - прошипел он и, развернувшись, пошел прочь.

- Рон! Не говори так! - с ужасом в голосе произнесла Гермиона. Оставив Гарри одного, она отправилась догонять Уизли.

- Ты и профессор Снейп? - в голосе Малфоя было столько неверия в подобное, что в других обстоятельствах Поттер счел бы это крайне смешным. _Я же только что объявил во всеуслышание, что собираюсь... Мерлин, что я только что сделал?_ Подавив желание истерически рассмеяться, Гарри сделал глубокий вздох, затем еще один.

_Успокойся,_ - уговаривал он сам себя, - _сядь и успокойся_. Посмотрев Малфою в глаза, Поттер усмехнулся:

- Вообще-то так и есть.

Лицо Драко стало интенсивно розового цвета, слизеринец шепнул что-то, чего Гарри не смог разобрать, и, развернувшись на каблуках, стремительно покинул Большой зал.

По всему столу Гриффиндора шли волнения. Гермиона с Роном, сидящие на другом его конце, яростно кричали друг на друга. Кроме того, присутствовало еще несколько очагов шума, как за этим же столом, так и в других частях зала.

Как бы странно это ни было, но никто не сказал Поттеру ни слова, когда тот сел на свое обычное место и принялся завтракать. Спустя несколько минут Гарри все-таки поднял взгляд на преподавательский стол. Снейп кивнул ему в качестве приветствия, гриффиндорец кивнул ему в ответ. Гарри и так уже знал, что это будет очень длинный день.

* * *

><p>- Мистер Поттер, - голос профессора Вектор остановил Гарри на полпути к выходу из Большого зала после завтрака. - Если не возражаете, можно вас на минутку?<p>

_Итак, вот оно и началось_, - подумал Поттер, разворачиваясь и ловя на себе ее любопытный взгляд.

- Да, мэм?

- Я и не предполагала, что вы с профессором Снейпом так близки, - похоже, она не выражала по этому поводу никакого неодобрения. Чему Гарри хоть и был удивлен, но в то же время и благодарен.

Потупив взор, Поттер уставился себе под ноги, желая не так сильно краснеть. Он не имел ни малейшего представления, что ей ответить.

- Ну, видите ли...

- Нет, - остановила она Поттера так, будто он отличался крайне медленными мыслительными процессами. - Не вижу. Как мне дали понять, ни один из вас не демонстрировал ни единого признака.

- Не в классе, - Поттер все еще отказывался смотреть ей в глаза, но что-то в ее голосе его удивило. - Но, знаете, мы же работали вместе... - Гарри не знал, как много можно рассказывать. Вектор не была членом Ордена, а даже если и была, он не знал, что именно Дамблдор поведал об их ситуации остальным орденцам. Так что гриффиндорец решил сначала спросить об этом Снейпа. - Профессор помогает мне с Зельями.

- А, - в ее голосе была мягкость и интерес, но она явно ждала подробностей.

Гарри постарался не сильно врать:

- Когда мы одни, работаем вместе... он... - Поттер отчаянно искал то, во что женщина могла бы поверить. - Он другой. Он понимает меня. - Подняв наконец взгляд, гриффиндорец выдохнул: - Он знает, что мне нужно.

- И поэтому у вас появились к нему чувства? - закончила она за Поттера.

- Да, мэм, - Гарри с облегчением понял, что, похоже, профессор приняла это в качестве объяснения.

- Что ж, тогда примите мои поздравления, - ее улыбка не достигла глаз.

Как только Вектор отошла, из зала вышла Гермиона, все еще ругающаяся с Роном. Уизли прошел мимо Гарри с таким видом, будто его там и не было. Девушка же остановилась рядом с другом и, проводив рыжего взглядом, тяжело вздохнула:

- Какой же он идиот.

- Разве когда-то было иначе? - Гарри знал, что Рон будет чувствовать себя последним дураком, когда узнает правду. Если, конечно, они все это переживут.

- Мне показалось, или ты разговаривал с Вектор? - спросила Гермиона.

- Да... Похоже, она не особо поверила, что у меня могут быть чувства к Снейпу, - Гарри рассмеялся, но, спохватившись, быстро оглянулся, убедиться, что за ними никто не наблюдает и не слышит их разговора. - Думаю, люди слишком умны, чтобы попасться на этот трюк.

Гермиона кивнула в ответ, ее глаза лучились искренним сочувствием:

- Ты должен признать, что все приняло серьезный оборот. Спорим, народ будет подходить и спрашивать тебя об этом весь день.

- Подозреваю, что ты права. Видимо, нам придется придумать правдоподобную версию нашего "соединения", - на самом деле, ничего этого не должно было произойти. Гарри вздохнул. _Теперь уже поздно идти на попятный._

- Побежали, у нас сейчас урок начнется, - махнула ему Гермиона, уже припустив вперед по коридору.


	9. Chapter 9

- Северус, ты занят? - голос Филиуса Флитвика отвлек Снейпа от проверки в высшей степени ужасных сочинений первого курса по Зельям.

- Да, Филиус, занят. Что ты хотел? - не то чтобы он всегда был не в настроении разговаривать с перманентно счастливым Флитвиком, но именно это утро выдалось на редкость отвратительным.

- Всего лишь поздравить с тем, что мистер Поттер принял твои ухаживания. - _Как то ни странно, похоже, Флитвик этому рад._ Хотя, как подозревал Снейп, это могла быть лишь дань хорошим манерам со стороны профессора по Чарам. - Должен заметить, что был удивлен, узнав, что вы двое так близки.

Северус едва сдержал гримасу отвращения от идеи быть "так близким с Поттером", но все же без улыбки кивнул в ответ:

- Очевидно, что ты просто не уделял этому достаточно внимания.

- Напротив, Северус. Я уделял этому очень много внимания. Думаю, кто-то все-таки должен был заметить, что твой характер стал мягче, - Флитвик больше не выглядел таким жизнерадостным. Скорее, очень обеспокоенным данным умозаключением.

_Интересно, он что, думает,_ - скользнула в голове Снейпа мысль,- _что я как-то принудил Поттера к согласию?_

Что бы там Флитвик ни решил, выяснять это Северус не имел ни малейшего желания. Он поднял на коллегу тяжелый взгляд:

- Думаю, то, что происходит между мной и мистером Поттером, касается только нас двоих.

- Конечно, ты абсолютно прав. Извиняюсь за свою грубость. Я хотел лишь поздравить вас обоих, - Флитвик вновь улыбнулся, хотя уже и не так добродушно, состроив на своем лице такое недовольное выражение, которое могло бы составить конкуренцию только лицу самого Снейпа.

Зельевар вздохнул. У него не было настроения быть хотя бы чуточку вежливым с кем-либо. Вся эта авантюра вызывала у него изжогу.

- Спасибо, - холодно произнес Северус, надеясь, что Флитвик поймет намек.

Но он не понял, продолжая стоять перед столом Снейпа и молча его разглядывать.

- Ты что-то еще хотел со мной обсудить? Как видишь, я несколько занят, - зельевар махнул рукой в сторону стопки сочинений. У него не было ни желания, ни терпения на всё это.

Флитвик, похоже, хотел что-то сказать, но после передумал.

- Нет, ничего. Хорошего дня.

Снейп кивнул. Он подумал, что будет весьма нелепо, если все вокруг поверят в эти отношения. Мерлин помоги, ему самому надо к ним привыкнуть.

Буквально спустя пару минут после ухода Флитвика пришел Поттер.

- Что ты хотел? - Северус был не в том расположении духа, чтобы разбираться сейчас с проблемами, а Поттер априори означал проблемы.

Оглянувшись по сторонам, Гарри подошел почти вплотную к столу и чуть склонил голову к профессору:

- Я хотел спросить, рассказал ли директор кому-нибудь о... - и вновь оглянулся.

- Нет, - мужчина почувствовал стремительно растущее раздражение. Поттеру было четко сказано не говорить об этом никому, что тот поклялся выполнять. - Кому ты рассказал?

- Никому. Кроме Гермионы. Но, похоже, никто больше и не подозревает, что это не...

- Поттер, - предостерегающе рыкнул Снейп. - Никогда не делай поспешных выводов.

По крайне мере мальчишке хватило мозгов это понять, и он кивнул.

- Но я думал...

- Это твоя главная проблема, так ведь? - Северус неприятно усмехнулся. - Ты любишь строить предположения.

Поттер сильно сжал челюсть, стараясь не сказать чего-нибудь, за что обязательно получит отработку.

Снейп был почти что разочарован, что тот смог сдержаться.

- Насчет остальных учителей...

- Кто-то из них был груб или неуважительно отзывался в свете новых событий? - если подобное неуважение имело место быть, то Снейпу придется с этим разбираться.

- Не груб. Но, похоже, им всем очень интересно. Никто ничего не знает.

- Конечно, не знает. Как кто-то из них мог знать об этом? - профессор услышал слабый шум за дверью в свой кабинет. Кинув короткий взгляд в ту сторону, он выразительно уставился на Поттера.

Даже не будучи самым умным волшебником на Земле, мальчишка должен был понять намек. Не сводя глаз с Северуса, Гарри деланно вздохнул и с легкой обидой в голосе ответил:

- Вы правы, сэр. Просто, я думал, все и так знают о наших чувствах. Думал, это очевидно.

Снейп покачал головой. Добавив мягкости в интонации, взгляд он оставил таким же сердитым.

- Уверяю тебя, это совершенно не очевидно. На самом деле, думаю, мы шокировали не только учителей, но и подавляющее большинство твоих одноклассников. Ты должен сообщить мне, если кто-то, особенно учителя, проявят к тебе неуважение.

- Будете защищать меня, сэр? - Поттер имел наглость игриво похлопать глазками.

Разрываясь между желанием проклясть безмозглого идиота и рассмеяться, Снейп с трудом сдержался и ответил:

- Я всегда защищал тебя.

- Хорошо, - Поттер встретился с мужчиной взглядом и, к своему удивлению, не увидел в нем никакой иронии. - У меня сейчас Трансфигурация.

- Уверен, твоему декану тоже есть что сказать.

Поттер кивнул на прощание.

* * *

><p>Гарри бежал на урок МакГонагалл, на ходу размышляя о странной сцене у Снейпа. Покинув класс, он не встретил у себя на пути ничего подозрительного. Конечно, не то чтобы он вообще ожидал что-то увидеть. Слишком сильно задумавшись, Поттер едва не споткнулся о миссис Норрис, неожиданно появившуюся из соседнего полутемного коридора.<p>

- Внимательнее, мальчишка, - гаркнул Филч, появляясь следом за своей кошкой. Подняв свою любимицу на руки, он неприятно усмехнулся: - Хотел обидеть мою кошечку, так?

- Нет. Извините. Мне нужно на урок, - Гарри попытался протиснуться мимо жуткой парочки. Даже после всех этих лет что-то в завхозе вызывало в гриффиндорце тошноту и безотчетный страх.

- Весьма умно с твоей стороны связаться с кем-то вроде профессора Снейпа, - к удивлению Поттера, в голосе Филча, похоже, звучало одобрение.

Но Гарри ни за что не решил бы добровольно поболтать с ним достаточно долго, чтобы выяснить это точно. Кроме того, одобрение Филча - это последнее, что ему требовалось.

- У меня сейчас урок.

Филч рассмеялся и опустил кошку на пол.

- Иди. Мы же не хотим, чтобы ты опоздал.

Незаметно передернувшись, Гарри поспешил прочь.

* * *

><p>- Мистер Поттер, - оклик МакГонагалл застал Гарри на пути к выходу из класса после урока. - Я бы хотела поговорить с вами, если вы не против?<p>

Даже произнесенная в такой форме, он знал, что это не просьба. Медленно развернувшись, он постарался успокоиться, убеждая себя, что не сделал ничего плохого.

- Да, мэм?

- Я так понимаю, что вы приняли Объявление о Намерениях профессора Снейпа, - похоже, она не одобряла это больше, чем все остальные учителя вместе взятые.

И Гарри догадывался - почему. Что его удивило, так это то, что Дамблдор не рассказал ей, кому доверял больше всех. _Что вообще происходит?_

- Да, мэм, - ответил он, стараясь сохранять свой голос спокойно-вежливым. Гриффиндорец не хотел, чтобы МакГонагалл тоже на него сердилась. Всех его одноклассников будет и так вполне довольно.

- Могу я узнать, почему?

Если Дамблдор не рассказал ей, то, уж точно, не ему это исправлять. Гарри чувствовал сабя так, словно попал в ловушку, и злился на директора за то, что оказался в подобной ситуации перед своим деканом.

- Думаю, ответ очевиден.

Лицо ее посуровело, ведьма стала выглядеть так, будто съела что-то отвратительное на вкус.

- Не умничайте со мной, молодой человек. Если не хотите отвечать, имейте мужество об этом сказать.

- Я не хочу отвечать, мэм, - тут же повторил Поттер, с вызовом смотря ей прямо в глаза.

- Если вам понадобится помощь с ритуалами, пожалуйста, дайте мне знать, - сухо произнесла МакГонагалл перед тем, как отвести взгляд.

- Спасибо, - Гарри закрыл глаза, стараясь восстановить душевное спокойствие. Очень плохая идея - именно сейчас портить отношения. - Он... - _Боже, я не могу придумать ничего правдоподобного, то есть неправдоподобного, о себе и Снейпе._ - Я знаю, что вы волнуетесь. Не надо, хорошо? Я знаю, что делаю.

Женщина приподняла бровь, совершенно не выглядя убежденной:

- Разве? Может, вы просто схватились за первого же человека, кто, как вы думаете, предложил вам то, чего вам не хватает?

Гарри уже открыл было рот, чтобы начать возражать, но был прерван своим деканом еще до того, как смог произнести хоть слово.

- Мистер Поттер, можете ли вы поклясться мне, что у вас есть чувства к профессору Снейпу? Особенно учитывая то, как он третировал вас все эти годы?

- Да, мэм. Могу, - и это была чистая правда. У него были чувства к Снейпу. Просто они были не теми, о которых говорила профессор.

- Хорошо. Вы уже достигли необходимого возраста. Так что я больше ничего не могу сделать, - недовольство в ее голосе ясно давало понять, что если бы она могла сделать что-то еще, то обязательно бы так и поступила.

- Вы не одобряете этого? - спросил Гарри. Если он позволит ей высказаться, возможно, она почувствует себя лучше и будет меньше донимать его этим впоследствии.

- Ни в малейшей степени. Он ваш учитель, - выпрямившись, она чопорно глянула на него сверху вниз. - Если у него действительно есть к вам чувства, он должен был дождаться вашего выпуска.

- Мне говорили, что эти Ухаживания разрешены между учителем и учеником, - хотя, конечно, он и не понимал - почему. Подобное выглядело несколько странно, но это же мир волшебников.

- Так и есть. Что не делает их уместными.

На это Поттер ничего не мог ответить.

- Могу я идти? - спросил он, чувствуя проигрышность ситуации, в которой оказался.

- Да. Помните о том, что я сказала.

Быстро кивнув, Гарри покинул класс трансфигурации.


	10. Chapter 10

Гарри шагнул в общую гостиную Гриффиндора во внезапно наступившей, но не неожиданной тишине. Он быстро осмотрелся в надежде увидеть среди однокурсников Гермиону. Но тщетно.

- Что? - спросил он, когда никто так и не осмелился посмотреть ему в глаза. И так было ясно, о чем они все думают. Он лишь гадал, какой именно окрас имели эти мысли.

- Поздравляю с принятием Объявления о Намерениях профессора Снейпа. Желаю тебе удачи с этими Ухаживаниями, - произнес Невилл несколько более официально, чем необходимо, на взгляд Гарри. Если бы он, конечно, рассчитывал, что хоть кто-то сказал бы что-то положительное.

- Как ты мог? - выпалил Дин и, вскочив с дивана, встал перед Поттером, сложив руки на груди. Томас выглядел преданным и взбешенным одновременно. Вот отвращение на его лице было намного более ожидаемо, чем поздравления от Невилла.

- Дин! - резко оборвала друга Джинни. - Ты знаешь, что это очень грубо?

- Она права, - согласно кивнул Лонгботтом, кинув на девушку одобрительный взгляд. - Ужасно невежливо ставить под сомнение выбор Суженого.

- Как ты можешь так говорить? - Томас был шокирован реакцией друзей. - Он согласился на ухаживания Снейпа. Я просто не могу в это поверить. Хренов Снейп... сальноволосый ублюдок, который превращает в ад наши жизни в течение последних семи лет, - он перевел взгляд с Невилла на Гарри. - Как ты можешь так поступать? О чем ты думал вообще? Старик, это просто отвратительно.

Поттер так и не успел придумать правдоподобное объяснение, что прямо сейчас и пытался исправить на ходу.

- Я узнал его...

Встав с одного из кресел перед камином, к их кругу присоединилась Лаванда. Гарри думал, что она тоже будет его осуждать, и был приятно удивлен, услышав:

- Если вы не собираетесь поздравлять, то лучше вообще молчите.

- Узнал Снейпа? Как? - продолжил гнуть свое Дин, проигнорировав слова Лаванды. Он покачал головой, будто не веря, что "узнать Снейпа" вообще возможно.

Подобные расспросы уже начали порядком надоедать, и Гарри резко ответил:

- Я работал с ним над... кое-чем.

- Кое-чем? - повторил Дин с осуждением в голосе.

Поттер не собирался рассказывать ему ни об уроках Окклюменции, ни об уроках Защиты. Даже если бы тот был членом ОД. И кроме того, Дин слыл самым жутким сплетником в классе. Уступая, разве что, Лаванде. В надежде на помощь, Гарри оглянулся на Невилла:

- Почему это невежливо?

Томас фыркнул и открыл было рот, чтобы продолжить свою обличительную речь, но взгляд Джинни заставил его подавиться заготовленными словами. Дин так и не произнес ни звука.

- Обряд Ухаживания является одной из самых старейших традиций мира волшебников, начавшейся еще со времен Основателей, - Невилл раздраженно посмотрел на Дина. Ну, то есть, насколько раздраженным он вообще мог быть. - Он никогда не проводится из чистой прихоти.

Лаванда тоже одарила Томаса разочарованным взглядом:

- Ты должен извиниться, Дин.

К полнейшему шоку Гарри, еще несколько гриффиндорцев, включая Симуса и Парвати, поднялись со своих мест и встали рядом с ним, кивнув в знак согласия со словами однокурсницы.

- Почему? - наконец выдавил Поттер. Он ожидал, что ему объявят бойкот, что никто после этого не захочет с ним разговаривать. Он готовился к этому весь день, стараясь не слишком сожалеть о своем решении сотрудничать с директором.

- Обычно этот вид ухаживаний всегда заканчивается заключением брака. Раньше это делалось для того, чтобы за время Помолвки двое могли получше узнать друг друга. В наше же время, следуя этому ритуалу, пары выказывают уважение старым традициям и своим избранникам, - Джинни улыбнулась, будто бы самой этой идее, хотя Поттер и не находил в ней ничего забавного.

Видимо, замешательство Гарри отразилось на его лице.

- Это способ узнать другого постепенно и деликатно. Таким образом Жених выказывает своему Суженому или Суженой уважение. А еще это очень романтично, - сообщила Лаванда с таким вздохом, что всем окружающим стало ясно, как сильно ей нравится эта традиция.

_Надо мной посмеялись_, - подумал Гарри. Снейп не испытывал к нему ни грамма уважения и с превеликим наслаждением напоминал ему об этом при каждом удобном случае. А при мысли о "романтичности" Снейпа, его желудок всерьез начал рассматривать вариант порадовать своим содержимым окружающих.

Легко улыбнувшись Невиллу, Джинни кивнула:

- Вот почему допустимы отношения между учителем и учеником. Если бы все дело было в сексе, никто бы не стал всем этим заморачиваться. Тут речь о настоящих глубоких чувствах. Это навсегда.

При других обстоятельствах Гарри бы не отказался от чего-то постоянного и стабильного с кем-то, кто бы его уважал. Но только не Снейп.

- Почему? - вновь спросил Дин, будучи уже более озадачен, нежели зол.

- Это правда. Мой дядя Рауль и тетя Стерилия проходили этот Обряд Ухаживания, - произнес Невилл, нервно хохотнув. - Думаю, именно поэтому они выбрали этот вариант. Даже то, что бабушка ненавидит Стерилию, не заставит дядю Рауля развестись с ней.

- Я этого не знал, - Гарри был настолько потрясен, что внезапно охрип. Кашлянув, он напомнил себе, что они не собираются завершать Ухаживания, не говоря уже о свадьбе со Снейпом. - Ну, о том, что не бывает разводов.

- Заклинания, используемые в процессе Ухаживания, настолько тесно связывают двух людей, что их практически невозможно разорвать. Особенно после консуммации. Подписание брачного договора в этом случае лишь формальность, - негромко ответил Невилл.

Гарри заставил себя улыбнуться, надеясь, что не выглядит так же плохо, как себя чувствует.

- Похоже, я об этом не подумал. Если бы это вообще имело значение, конечно.

- Извини, Гарри. Я не хотел тебя оскорбить, - протягивая руку Поттеру, Дин выглядел все таким же возмущенным, нежели принявшим случившееся. Но, по крайней мере, он явно собирался попытаться это принять.

- Все в порядке, - Гарри пожал его руку и слабо улыбнулся. Он хотел бы сказать Дину, что полностью понимает, как тот сейчас себя чувствует, потому что и сам испытывал то же самое. Вместо этого Поттер лишь спрятал слегка подрагивающие руки в карманы, ощущая неловкость от полученного одобрения друзей.

В следующее мгновение дверь за портретом Полной дамы открылась и в гостиную вошел Рон. Температура в комнате будто внезапно упала ниже точки замерзания. Все, кто там находился, одновременно развернулись в другую сторону. Угрюмо смотря в одну точку перед собой, не сказав никому ни слова, Рональд поднялся по лестнице в комнату мальчиков.

Гарри выдохнул, с некоторым облегчением осознав, что ему не пришлось отстаивать свой выбор... даже если у него и не было этого выбора.

* * *

><p>- Профессор, - позвал Поттер Снейпа на пути к выходу из Большого зала.<p>

Мужчина резко повернулся, но в последний момент вспомнил, что не может просто прожечь взглядом дерзкого мальчишку.

- Да, мистер Поттер?

- Я хотел спросить, - неуверенно начал Гарри, стремительно краснея. - Могли бы вы прогуляться со мной немного?

Удивленный, но довольный, что Поттер проявляет свою инициативу должным образом, Снейп едва заметно кивнул:

- Хорошо.

Гарри указал рукой в сторону выхода, предлагая следовать за ним. Северус шагнул в указанном направлении, гадая, что же понадобилось от него Поттеру.

- Мост? - уточнил он, пока они шли по коридору бок о бок.

- Почему нет, - Гарри не произнес больше ни слова, пока они не дошли до него. - Похоже, это становится нашим местом для тусовок.

Северус не был уверен, почему, но нашел это выражение забавным:

- Местом для чего, мистер Поттер?

- Это маггловский термин. Означает место, где мы проводим время вместе, - Поттер выдал самую наглую улыбку из имеющегося у него арсенала.

Вместо того, чтобы разозлиться, Снейп почувствовал нечто совершенно иное, но ни под каким видом не желал выяснять, что же это. Он прислонился к перилам моста и всмотрелся в погруженные в темноту газоны и дорожки перед Хогвартсом.

- Удивлен, что ты все еще хочешь продолжать, учитывая обстоятельства.

- Рон просто придурок, если вы об этом, - Поттер был уверен в том, что говорил.

Северус не это имел в виду, однако, решил не разубеждать в этом гриффиндорца.

- Ты можешь просто рассказать ему правду.

- Я бы и рассказал, если бы он не устроил ту сцену в Большом зале. Теперь же, если он внезапно начнет вести себя иначе, это вызовет ненужные подозрения. Он позлится около недели или двух, а потом успокоится. Вполне обычное для него поведение, если его что-то не устраивает.

Снейп бесшумно вздохнул, будучи впечатлен трезвой оценкой ситуации Поттером.

- Ты не выглядишь особо расстроенным.

- Мы дружим с Роном уже несколько лет. Я знаю, какой у него вспыльчивый характер. А после, когда все закончится, он будет чувствовать себя последним идиотом, - похоже, Поттер находил это довольно забавным.

- Да, могу себе представить. После того, как ты еще дважды пригласишь меня на прогулку, мы начнем Переговоры.

- И это значит?

- К сожалению, это значит, что нам придется проводить еще больше времени вместе, - Снейп не смог подпустить достаточно раздражения в голос, что бы означало, что ему совершенно не импонирует данная идея. - Потребуются обсудить некоторые вещи.

- Какие именно? - Гарри подозрительно прищурился.

Северус решил не вдаваться в подробности сути Переговоров, пока они с Поттером были на публике. Он не был уверен, что тот не закатит истерику, узнав обо всем.

- Узнаешь, когда мы начнем.

- Почему не сейчас? - Гарри уставился на мужчину, и Снейп непроизвольно задался вопросом, а не прячет ли тот за подобным поведением банальный страх.

- Ничего ужасного. Обещаю. Это лишь отнимает уйму времени, - успокаивать кого-либо было не в его характере, но Северус не желал, чтобы мальчишка уж слишком сильно переживал.

- О, замечательно. Как будто у меня есть время на что-то еще, - пробормотал недовольно Поттер, поубавив немного наглости. - У меня в этом месяце экзамены. А после я начну готовиться к ЖАБА.

- Я мог бы помочь тебе с подготовкой к ЖАБА по Зельям, - Северус просто не мог поверить, что только что это предложил. Как только эти слова сорвались с его языка, он пожелал затолкать их обратно себе в горло.

Гарри в шоке поднял взгляд на профессора:

- Правда?

Первой мыслью было стереть проблеск неуверенной надежды с лица Поттера, но Снейп отбросил ее прочь.

- Это будет способ проводить больше времени вместе, совмещая Обряд Ухаживания с нашими обычными учитель-ученик отношениями.

- Мы и так проводим много времени вместе, но именно этим вы мне очень поможете, - Поттер искренне улыбнулся Северусу.

Снейпу не понравилось, как на него подействовала эта улыбка. Нет, совершенно не понравилось. Он привычно хмыкнул, чтобы спрятать замешательство.

- Уверен, к этому я и стремлюсь.

Будто зная, о чем подумал Снейп, Гарри рассмеялся.

- Спасибо. Приятно знать, что вам не все равно.

Снейп нахмурился, а Поттер рассмеялся еще сильнее. Этого мужчина уже не смог вынести.

- Возможно, у меня даже есть надежда пройти через этот ад, - произнес Гарри так, будто был вполне доволен перспективой.

Снейп же, однако, был очень хорошо осведомлен о способностях Поттера к зельеварению.

- Даже с моей помощью, на твоем месте я бы на это не сильно рассчитывал.


	11. Chapter 11

- Тебе необязательно было приглашать меня второй раз на следующий же день, - попенял Снейп Гарри, прислоняясь к перилам моста с противоположной стороны. Ему было даже лестно, что Поттер так усерден. Ровно до тех пор, как не вспомнил, что это скорее невежество, чем энтузиазм.

Мальчик тут же вспыхнул и уставился на свои ботинки:

- Это плохо?

- Не плохо, - Северус постарался придать своему голосу ободряющий окрас. Похоже, ему теперь часто придется это делать. С Поттером. - Но ты же не хочешь выглядеть слишком нетерпеливым. Или твой Суженый может неправильно тебя понять. Он может подумать, что ты заинтересован больше, чем есть на самом деле.

- Меня это не беспокоит, - видимо, Поттер не верил, что такое возможно. _Глупый мальчишка._

- Подожди несколько дней, прежде чем пригласить меня в последний раз, - посоветовал Снейп, оставляя гриффиндорцу видимость самостоятельного выбора.

- Мы будем растягивать "удовольствие"? - спросил Гарри, немного помолчав.

- Так долго, как только возможно, - Северус глубоко вздохнул. - В пределах отведенного Обрядом времени, конечно.

- И сколько это?

- Я надеялся задержаться на этой стадии до самой весны, - Снейп вгляделся в лицо Поттера, стараясь прочесть его реакцию. - Темный Лорд что-то планирует как раз на это время.

- Включающее меня? - нахмурился Гарри. Возможно, мальчишка и не так глуп, как думал Северус.

- Подозреваю, что да, - он никогда не одобрял тактику Дамблдора: держать Поттера в неведении относительно происходящего. _Если он не в курсе, что его ожидает, то как тогда сможет хоть как-то подготовиться?_ - Я не знаю деталей.

- А вы расскажете мне, если узнаете? - было вполне очевидно, что Поттер сам не особо-то в это верит.

И это беспокоило Снейпа. В самом деле, эта мысль все меньше ему нравилась.

- Расскажу. Если узнаю.

- Но, раз уж сейчас вам ничего неизвестно, это мало чем помогает, - в голосе Поттера появились жутко раздражающие нотки, которые прошлись словно наждаком по и так натянутым нервам профессора. - Каждый знает больше, чем я, о том, что должно произойти со мной же. Почему тогда я вообще беспокоюсь о своих ЖАБА? Я же могу просто не дожить до них.

Как бы сильно Снейп ни хотел сейчас возразить, он знал, что это прозвучит фальшиво.

- Это нечестно, да, но жизнь вообще редко бывает справедлива.

- Ну просто Америку открыли, профессор, - горько рассмеялся гриффиндорец.

- Извини, - Северус честно не мог понять, почему вдруг начал заботиться о чувствах Поттера. _Почему вообще это должно меня беспокоить?_

Гарри уставился на мужчину широко раскрытыми глазами:

- Не могу поверить, что вы только что это сказали.

- Я тоже, - хмыкнул Снейп, вопреки собственному желанию, довольный реакцией Поттера.

Гарри сделал глубокий вдох и медленно выдохнул:

- И что же мне делать?

Вопрос Поттера удивил Северуса. Помедлив немного, желая найти более легкий ответ, которого, к сожалению, не было, он едва заметно пожал плечом:

- Учиться, тренироваться, продолжать жить, пока у тебя есть такая возможность.

- И продолжать вам позволять ухаживать за мной? - в словах или выражении лица мальчика не было ни неуважения, ни издевки.

- Если ты согласен. Ты можешь прекратить это в любой момент, - он повторял себе, что хочет, чтобы Поттер положил конец этому фарсу с помолвкой, но глубоко внутри знал, что это уже не совсем правда. - Мы должны приступить к Переговорам.

- Вы собираетесь сами мне об этом рассказать или погоните к Гермионе? - в голосе Поттера явно слышалось веселье.

- Я объясню, что делать дальше, на нашей следующей встрече.

- Спасибо.

- Не благодари меня, Поттер. Ты ведь даже не знаешь, о чем речь.

* * *

><p>- Хорошо... давайте уточним, правильно ли я вас понял, - Гарри все еще не мог до конца осознать то, что только что услышал от Снейпа. - Мы, я и вы, собираемся вести Переговоры о деталях нашего совместного проживания после свадьбы?<p>

- Ты, оказывается, даже иногда слушаешь, что тебе говорят. Я просто в шоке от этого открытия, - сказано было с сарказмом, но не зло и без желания обидеть.

Гарри улыбнулся в ответ. У него заняло довольно много времени на понимание того, что не все слова Снейпа имеют цель задеть его.

Он и профессор сидели друг напротив друга через стол Снейпа, дверь в класс была открыта нараспашку. Перед ними лежал длинный официального вида свиток, над которым зависло перо.

- Мы должны обсудить все обычные бытовые детали, - голос Северуса вновь стал сухим и немного резким, каким он обычно был, когда мужчина рассказывал Гарри об Обряде.

Поттер фыркнул:

- Если бы только я рос в обычных бытовых условиях и хоть что-то о них знал.

Снейп выгнул бровь и нахмурился:

- Как и я.

- По крайней мере, у вас были мать и отец.

- Даже имея их, - к удивлению Гарри, голос профессора не звучал и в половину так же язвительно, как он ожидал.

- У вас же были еще родственники, - выпалил Поттер, но после вспомнил: - Как и у меня, так? Конечно, ваши не были такими придурками, как мои. По крайней мере, не похоже на то.

- Много ли ты знаешь о моей жизни? - Северус пристально посмотрел мальчику в глаза.

Этот взгляд заставил Гарри почувствовать себя крайне некомфортно, напомнив о беспечности, с которой на уроках Окклюменции они оба с периодичным успехом копались друг у друга в головах.

- К концу мы более менее научились, как защищаться, так и атаковать, так ведь?

Тоже чувствуя себя неуютно, Северус кивнул:

- И все же, думаю, мы знаем меньше, чем думаем.

- Только не говорите, что ничего не знаете о моем детстве у Дурслей, - Гарри ответил мужчине хмурым взглядом. - Я знаю, что это именно вы заставили Орден поговорить с Верноном Дурслем тогда.

- С чего ты решил, что я имею к этому какое-то отношение? - голос Снейпа был ровен и спокоен, и, если бы Гарри знал его чуть хуже, то поверил бы, что ошибся.

- А кто еще знал? - он всегда старался ничего никому об этом не рассказывать, кроме Дамблдора, который просто игнорировал его, прикрываясь магической защитой его матери. Люди из Ордена, как и в конце его пятого курса, провожали его и после шестого. Вернон становился бордовым от гнева, но, оказавшись достаточно сообразительным, за все прошлое лето не сказал и не сделал ничего лишнего.

Не то чтобы то лето было сильно приятным, но уже не таким жутким, как предыдущие, и намного лучше, чем ожидал Гарри.

Некоторое время Снейп выглядел так, будто ведет какую-то скрытую битву с самим собой, но после тяжело вздохнул:

- Чтобы победить Темного Лорда, ты должен оставаться живым. А этого могло бы и не произойти, взбреди твоему дяде начать применять к тебе физические наказания.

- Он бы меня не убил, - Гарри не был так уж в этом уверен. Вернон ни разу не поднял на него руку, только угрожал. Конечно, раньше Дадли регулярно пытался выбить из него душу, но в последние два лета, наоборот, избегал его. - Спасибо.

- Это больше не важно, - Северус вновь вздохнул. - Ты ушел оттуда навсегда.

- Так... - Гарри желал сменить уже тему о его родственниках. - Что насчет обычных бытовых деталей? Что именно мы будем обсуждать?

- Все мелочи семейной жизни, - Снейп немного помолчал. - Рутина, вроде готовки, уборки и походов за покупками. Управление домом. Стирка, - остановившись на секунду, мужчина вновь встретился глазами с Поттером: - Секс. Дети.

Гарри тут же отвел взгляд, не понимая, с чего вдруг краснеет.

- Мы же оба мужского пола. Думаю, дети нас не касаются.

- Маги могут иметь детей, - Снейп посмотрел на него так, что Гарри пришло в голову, что он чего-то явно не понимает. Снова.

Сообразив, он озвучил свою догадку:

- А, я понял, мы можем усыновить.

- Это возможно. Множество магглов бросают или начинают третировать своих детей, когда вскрываются их магические способности. Также, есть те, кого просто оставляют в Хогвартсе после первого курса.

Сама мысль об этом заставила желудок Гарри сжаться:

- Как люди могут делать такое с их собственными детьми?

- Ты это даже слишком хорошо знаешь. Страх.

- Вы хотели бы кого-то усыновить? - Гарри не чувствовал себя сейчас готовым к отцовству, но, на гипотетическое будущее, усыновление могло стать их лучшим вариантом. Он надеялся, что Снейп не будет возражать.

- Я бы хотел иметь своих собственных, - профессор окинул Гарри странным взглядом, который не добавил мальчику спокойствия.

- Ну, по крайней мере, мы не должны обсуждать именно это.

Северус иронично скривил губы и выгнул бровь, что ясно говорило о том, что следующие слова не предвещают Гарри ничего хорошего.

- Ты вообще в курсе, что двое волшебников могут иметь совместных детей?

С трудом удержав в узде совсем взбунтовавшийся желудок, Поттер отрицательно затряс головой. Вскочив на ноги, он отступил на шаг. Сердце его бешено колотилось:

- Нет! Я не девчонка! Вы не можете меня заставить это делать, - он с тоской оглянулся на открытую дверь. Его разум кричал ему бежать отсюда прямо сейчас!

- Успокойся, Поттер. Никто не просит тебя делать что-либо, чего ты сам не захочешь, - холодно произнес Снейп. - И, будь так любезен, вспомни, что этот Контракт никогда не вступит в силу. Кроме того, разве никто из твоих однокурсников не говорил тебе, что у них есть двое отцов или матерей?

Гарри покачал головой:

- Нет, я бы запомнил. Но даже если бы и говорили, я бы не подумал о таком способе. Я бы просто решил, что они геи.

- Именно. Так и есть. И ни для кого не секрет, что у Блейза Забини два отца.

Гарри неуверенно сел на свое место, стараясь дышать глубоко и размеренно. Он чувствовал себя идиотом, что так бурно отреагировал. В следующую секунду он хотел было уже отпустить пошлый комментарий на тему Забини, но передумал, справедливо рассудив, что Снейп не оценит. Даже если он и получил бы от этого какое-то удовлетворение, потерянных баллов оно не стоило.

- Я не знал, что это вообще возможно.

- Я не совсем понимаю, с чего ты так на это отреагировал. Насколько я знаю, и в магглосвком мире это вполне возможно.

Даже проводя все лето у Дурслей, Гарри был изолирован от "большого" мира.

- Я не особо в курсе, что возможно, а что - нет, у магглов. Я просто этого не знаю.

- Подобное крайне редко случается, но я читал кое-какие исследования на эту тему. Маггловской науке, конечно, еще очень далеко до магии. У нас такое стало возможно много веков назад.

- Но как? - Гарри никак не мог этого понять. - И почему мужчина может захотеть пойти на это?

Во взгляде Северуса появилось легкое презрение:

- Ты все еще мыслишь как маггл. Если, к примеру, волшебник и волшебница хотят иметь большую семью, то мужчина так же вполне может выносить нескольких детей сам.

Картинка беременного Артура Уизли вызвала у Гарри нервный смешок.

Похоже, Снейп точно понял, о ком сейчас подумал гриффиндорец:

- Шесть беременностей подряд вряд ли бы прошли бесследно для здоровья Молли Уизли. Даже такого крепкого, как у нее.

- Как это происходит? - даже испытывая панический ужас от самой идеи, Гарри было странным образом интересно узнать подробнее.

- Есть несколько способов. Самый популярный и безопасный - магически прикрепить родовой мешок к животу мужчины...

- Как у кенгуру, что ли? - Гарри подумал, что это имеет некоторый смысл.

- Что-то вроде. Но, как я знаю, детеныш кенгуру, все же, сначала рождается, а уже потом перебирается в сумку, где и доразвивается до жизнеспособного состояния. У волшебников же плод развивается исключительно за счет тела донора, получая от него все необходимое через специальный канал, как это обычно происходит у женщин. Но, раз это внешнее, а не внутреннее вынашивание, то телесные повреждения меньше, по крайней мере, поначалу. Как правило, на седьмом месяце беременности мужчина начинает соблюдать постельный режим. Наши тела не предназначены для питания плода, особенно на поздних сроках.

- И у них тоже выпирает живот? - Гарри подумал о всех толстых волшебниках, что когда-либо встречал, гадая сколько из них были просто беременными. - А другие способы?

- Заклинания и зелья могут временно создать у мужчины женские органы. Также есть свои зелья и заклинания для превращения мужчины в гермафродита. Тоже временно, конечно. Оба эти способа намного более опасны: в силу того, что тела трансформируются не всегда так, как надо. А иногда и не возвращаются к первоначальной форме.

Гарри вздрогнул, чувствуя подступающую тошноту:

- Вы, похоже, считаете это вполне нормальным.

- Это нормально. Не каждый мужчина на такое пойдет, но это вариант для тех, кто хочет иметь ребенка, но не жену. Или для тех, кто хочет очень большую семью.

- Точно не я, - заверил Снейпа Гарри. Он не мог представить себя добровольно идущим на это, какими бы ни были причины.

- Ты против личного вынашивания детей или вообще их не хочешь? - что-то в голосе профессора заставило Поттера поднять на него взгляд, но лицо мужчины было нечитаемым.

- Если бы я не отдавал предпочтения мужчинам, то был бы счастлив иметь огромную семью с кучей детишек, которых бы растил окруженными любовью и заботой. - _Черт, это даже на слух жутко тоскливо_, - подумал Гарри, с вызовом посмотрев на Снейпа и ожидая от того едкого комментария.

Мужчина, похоже, что-то обдумывал. После, несколько раз кашлянув, он четко произнес:

- Я готов добровольно вынашивать детей.

_Что? Он только что сказал..._ Гаррины мысли метались в голове, словно свихнувшиеся бладжеры. Гриффиндорец лишь пискнул от полнейшего изумления. Даже если это совершенно не укладывалось в его представления о Снейпе, он видел, что мужчина абсолютно серьезен.

- Я думал, вы ненавидите детей.

- Я не терплю наглых, глупых и невежественных учеников. Но я не ненавижу детей вообще. Плюс, я уверен, что мои собственные дети будут замечательными. Как же иначе?

Гарри открыл было рот, чтобы ответить, но обнаружил, что не может придумать ничего, что бы не оскорбило профессора. А почему-то именно этого делать и не хотелось.

- Хорошо.

- Тебе необязательно так удивляться. Это никогда не вызывало у меня отвращения. В самом деле...

- Если бы это были настоящие Переговоры, я бы ответил, что был бы рад позволить вам это сделать, - так и было. Гарри действительно хотел детей. - И сколько вы планируете иметь?

- Скольких ты хочешь? - похоже, Снейп мысленно уже вел какие-то подсчеты.

Гарри просто не верил, что он это обсуждает:

- Может, шестерых?

Северус едва не подавился. По крайней мере, так показалось Поттеру.

- Думаю, это уж слишком.

- Ну, тогда двоих? Если это возможно, то я бы хотел иметь больше одного.

Снейп кивнул:

- Троих?

- Да, было бы замечательно, - Гарри вспомнил, что еще его в связи с этим беспокоило: - А как же ваш возраст?

- Я уже достаточно взрослый, чтобы вынашивать детей, Поттер.

- Нет, я имею в виду, вам же уже за сорок, - Гарри видел непонимание в глазах Снейпа и подумал, что, возможно, стоило бы замять тему. - В мире магглов женщины после сорока часто имеют с этим проблемы. Я слышал, как одно время Петуния постоянно ругалась на частое отсутствие секретарши на работе Вернона, когда та пыталась забеременеть, хотя ей было уже под сорок. Надеюсь, у вас с этим не будет проблем.

- Я не маггл и, уж тем более, не женщина. Так что, я могу иметь столько детей, сколько пожелаю, - голос профессора сочился ядом, но, в то же время, в глазах плескалось веселье.

Гарри с облегчением понял, что тот не обиделся:

- Картинка вас босого и беременного будет преследовать меня в кошмарах.

- Кстати сказать, ты знаешь обо мне очень мало, - хорошее настроение Северуса несколько остыло.

Не желая признавать, что это почему-то его беспокоило, Гарри был согласен с этим заявлением. А то, что он желал это изменить, беспокоило его еще больше.

- Думаете, если я буду проводить больше времени, копаясь в вашей голове, я узнаю о вас намного больше?

Снейп покачал головой, понемногу вновь раздражаясь:

- Это не тот способ, которым можно хоть что-то узнать.

- Думаю, вы правы, - Гарри ненавидел вспоминать то, что видел и, возможно, совершенно не так понял зельевар. Без сомнения, точно так же, как и он сам. - Итак, трое детей?

- Принимается. Примерно с разницей в два-три года. Но не больше пяти.

- Звучит разумно, - до Поттера вдруг дошло, что он только что сказал, как и то, что же они тут на самом деле обсуждают. - Мы только что договорились о том, что хотим иметь трех совместных детей?

Внезапно замерший Северус, похоже, тоже только сейчас это осознал:

- Да. Именно это мы и сделали.

- Я... черт, не уверен, что смогу быстро отойти от такого потрясения. - Он не собирался выходить замуж за Снейпа, но ощущал какую-то правильность только что заключенного соглашения. Что было совершенной дикостью во всех возможных смыслах.

- Должен признать, что эта беседа весьма сюрреалистична. - Посмотрев на часы, он добавил: - Тебе пора возвращаться в свою гостиную.

Гарри тут же поднялся на ноги. Ему понадобится время, чтобы осознать все это.

- Да, сэр.


	12. Chapter 12

Они встречались каждые несколько дней и обсуждали Контракт. Гарри садился за стол Снейпа и ждал, пока тот закончит варить зелья для мадам Помфри. Поттер сам себе удивлялся: как-то так случилось, что ему даже нравились эти Переговоры. Ну, "нравились", возможно, не совсем то слово, но он пришел к выводу, что они ему интересны сами по себе. В самом деле, гриффиндорец был готов продолжать.

Северус вошел в класс и сел:

- Не все пункты Переговоров так же серьезны, как "дети" и "разделение обязанностей".

В ожидании продолжения Гарри приподнял бровь. Если он что-то и узнал о Снейпе, так это то, что мужчина любил говорить и что-либо делать в своем ритме и в удобное ему время. Что, к сожалению, не всегда совпадало с мнением Поттера на этот счет.

- Мы можем, к примеру, обсудить тип кровати, в которой будем спать...

- Кровати? - Гарри не был уверен, что ему вообще нравилась эта тема. Ему пока не хотелось думать о подобном. Или же, возможно, никогда и не захочется.

- Тебе необязательно так дергаться. Я понимаю, что ты принимаешь слишком близко к сердцу все, о чем мы тут разговариваем, но вспомни, что эти Переговоры - ненастоящие. Что мы делаем все это лишь для вида. Никто тебя ни к чему не принуждает, - Снейп поймал взгляд мальчишки и усмехнулся.

Все, что Гарри мог сейчас сказать, было малоприятно, и он прекрасно это понимал. Он сглотнул и отвел взгляд в сторону, решив, что это как раз тот момент, когда лучше просто промолчать. Для собственной же безопасности.

Снейп, похоже, оценил этот жест и продолжил:

- Мы можем обсудить размер кровати, ее цвет, цвет постельного белья, возможно, даже тип ткани, если ты имеешь что-то против простого хлопка.

- Это самая глупая вещь, которую я когда-либо обсуждал. Какое это имеет значение? - возмутился Гарри до того, как смог сам себя остановить. Это оказалось слишком даже из соображений безопасности.

- Так ты не против спать на зеленых шерстяных простынях, вышитых серебряными змейками? - голос Снейпа был достаточно серьезным для того, чтобы Гарри пришло в голову: _а не спит ли профессор на таких и в самом деле?_

- Нет, при наличии выбора, я предпочел бы что-то другое, - Поттер аж вздрогнул от ужаса. - Как минимум, разве шерсть не вызывает зуд? Мы никогда на таких простынях не заснем.

- Конечно, нет. Я даже не уверен, делают ли простыни из шерсти. Я предпочитаю хлопок.

Гарри кивнул, будто и сам достаточно разбирался в предмете.

- А что насчет бордового с золотом?

- Ни за что на свете.

- Я так и думал. Ну, тогда нейтральные цвета, вроде коричневого или бежевого?

- Приемлемо. Но я хочу, чтобы зеленый все же частично присутствовал.

- Кто бы сомневался. Но все зависит от тона этого зеленого. Мне больше нравится темно-зеленый. И я совсем не против змеек.

- Если тебе десять разве что. Темно-зеленый подходит.

Едва Северус успел сказать слово, шрам Гарри обожгло болью, и мальчик, не сдержавшись, вскрикнул. Лицо Снейпа тоже исказилось судорогой.

_Черт._

- Мне нужно идти, - произнес зельевар, вскакивая со стула и сжимая предплечье.

Гарри охватило нехорошее предчувствие:

- Могу я...

- Нет. Но если ты будешь так любезен, что сообщишь директору, куда я ушел, это сэкономит мне немного времени. Я буду признателен.

- Хорошо, - Гарри тоже поднялся на ноги.

- Тогда иди, - Снейп, отойдя от стола, прошел вглубь кабинета.

Посмотрев в сторону выхода, Поттер сделал к нему пару шагов, но вдруг остановился и оглянулся на профессора. Тот уже достал из сундука специальные мантию и маску Пожирателя. Спрятав любые эмоции, он поднял пустой взгляд на Гарри.

- Будьте осторожны.

Выглядя несколько удивленным подобными словами, Снейп кивнул:

- Я всегда осторожен.

Поттер поспешил рассказать о вызове Дамблдору. Пока шел по, большей частью, уже опустевшим коридорам, он пытался убедить себя в том, что не о чем беспокоиться. _Снейп уже делал это множество раз, и все проходило без каких-либо последствий. С ним все будет хорошо._ Хотя то, что его это беспокоило, вызывало свое собственное, отдельное беспокойство. Каким-то образом теперь Снейп был ему не безразличен. _И это требует отдельного анализа._

* * *

><p>Питер Петтигрю стоял возле трона Волдеморта, выглядя весьма самодовольно из-за того, что был удостоен чести находиться так близко к Темному Лорду. И как бы Северус ни желал стереть эту отвратительную усмешку с лица крысеныша, он не был идиотом, поэтому относился к нему с осторожностью, сохраняя на своем лице нейтральное выражение.<p>

- Ты сварил зелье, что просил наш хозяин? - Петтигрю сделал шаг вниз с возвышения и протянул руку.

Снейп ничего не ответил. Он ненавидел такие задания: когда ему приказывали сварить что-то, что, он знал, послужит либо мучениям, либо смерти невинных. Но, по крайней мере, на этот раз зельевар успел сварить еще и антидот. Как только вернется в Хогвартс, он передаст его Дамблдору. Так ничего и не произнеся, Северус отдал небольшой фиал Петтигрю.

Не двигаясь, он ожидал, когда крысеныш вернется к трону Темного Лорда.

Мерлин, как же Снейп ненавидел Петтигрю. По многим причинам. Одна часть его души страстно желала убить ублюдка за все им совершенное. И не последним в этом списке было предательство родителей Гарри, приведшее к их смерти.

Эта мысль ненадолго оглушила Северуса. _С каких это пор я беспокоюсь о Гарри, не говоря уже о его родителях?_ На самом деле, он все еще ненавидел Джеймса Поттера. И, хотя Лили была далеко не так ужасна в своем отношении к нему, как Джеймс, ее он все равно не особо жаловал.

- Ты можешь приблизиться, Северус, - произнес Темный Лорд таким повелительным тоном, будто был королем Англии, не меньше.

Этот тон действовал Снейпу на нервы. Но он затолкал подальше свое недовольство по этому поводу и продолжил строго контролировать выражение своего лица, когда, подойдя, опустился на колени и поцеловал край мантии Темного Лорда. Будучи достаточно сообразительным, мужчина так же не отрывал взгляда от пола и держал свой разум закрытым.

Мало что в мире в его личном списке ненавистных вещей могло сравниться с этим. Но Снейп знал, что заслужил все это, как и знал, что самобичевание подобным образом едва ли окупит все совершенные им преступления.

- Когда ты собираешься приступить к следующему этапу Ухаживаний? - интонации голоса Волдеморта был скорее приказывающими, а не вопрошающими.

- Не знаю, мой Лорд. Это зависит от Поттера: согласится он или откажется, - Снейпу и без того очень не нравилось, что эти Ухаживания так затянулись. По правде говоря, он думал, что к этому моменту Поттеру уже наскучит весь их спектакль. Но вместо этого, подтверждая статус совершенно непредсказуемого мальчишки, он, похоже, все больше и больше вовлекался в процесс Переговоров. Снейп мог только надеяться, что тот окажется не настолько глуп, чтобы и вправду поверить в то, что они делали. Как бы сильно он ни не любил Поттера, он не желал ему плохого, а если тот поверит в происходящее между ними, то обязательно потом расстроится.

- Разве ты не обсуждал с ним этого?

- Конечно же, нет, мой Лорд. Жениху строго запрещено говорить на эту тему с Суженым, - _и если Темный Лорд так много знает об Обряде, то должен знать и это._ Снейп незаметно скрипнул зубами, едва сдерживая растущее бешенство.

- Тогда ты должен тонко ему намекнуть об этом, Северус. Я желаю, чтобы ты ускорил прохождение всех этапов.

Только эти Ухаживания и так продвигались достаточно быстро.

- Да, мой Лорд. Щенок ведь не понимает смысла Обряда.

- Тебе не стоит разговаривать о своем Суженом в таком тоне, - с угрозой в голосе произнес Темный Лорд, как будто ему действительно было до этого дело. - Поттер должен принять твои Ухаживания.

Снейп поднял взгляд. На его слух, в голосе Темного Лорда было едва заметно отчаяние, которому, по идее, там совершенно не место.

- Вы действительно желаете, чтобы я... - Северус не мог закончить это предложение.

Волдеморт встретился с ним глазами и прошипел:

- Конечно же, ты закончишь Обряд. Чтобы лучше контролировать и впоследствии победить его, нет ничего лучше, чтобы привязать мальчишку к одному из моих самых преданных слуг.

Что-то в том, что произнес Волдеморт, заставило Снейпа вздрогнуть всем телом от накатившей волны страха.

- Я понял, мой Лорд. Но сами Ухаживания не подразумевают никаких контролирующих связей. Он будет волен в выборе пойти за мной или нет.

- Не пытайся отговорить меня от этих Ухаживаний. Я достаточно хорошо информирован о них. И знаю все их тонкости, - рявкнул Темный Лорд, угрожающе схватившись за палочку.

Но даже Северусу было ясно, что зная о них все, но в общем виде, Лорд так и не понял саму специфику этого Обряда. Мужчина склонил голову:

- Да, мой Лорд.

- Ты сделаешь так, чтобы он принял Ухаживания.

- Мы еще не закончили Переговоры. Точнее, мы их только начали. Вы говорили, что у меня есть время до весны. А сейчас еще даже Рождество не настало.

_К чему такая спешка_, гадал Северус, еще ниже склонив голову. Во Внутреннем круге не было никого, кого бы он мог спросить без опаски навлечь на себя ненужные подозрения. Решив задержаться немного дольше после окончания собрания, Снейп надеялся выяснить что-нибудь на этот счет. К сожалению, он не мог остаться надолго. Утром у него уроки, плюс надо было отдать антидот Дамблдору.

- Я желаю, чтобы ты закончил как можно раньше. Чтобы Поттер был под моим контролем. И ты сделаешь все необходимое для исполнения моего приказа, - и не спеша откинулся на спинку трона.

Снейп ткнулся лбом в пол:

- Да, мой Лорд. Все будет так, как вы пожелаете.

* * *

><p>- Ты доволен тем, как проходят Переговоры с Поттером? - исходящие от любого другого, а не от Люциуса Малфоя, эти слова, произнесенные таким выверено миролюбивым тоном, могли бы создать обманчивое ощущение дружеского начала беседы.<p>

Снейп же, однако, очень хорошо знал Люциуса. Выпрямившись, он повернулся к нему лицом:

- Ты шутишь, так ведь?

- Совсем нет, мой друг. Я слышал, Поттер в последнее время проводит в твоем кабинете довольно много времени.

Снейп решил, что это хорошее известие. Ему было лишь интересно, кто именно из его студентов, кроме Драко, конечно, докладывает о происходящем Люциусу.

- К сожалению, это так. Щенок, похоже, влюблен в меня. Я нахожу это крайне отталкивающим.

- Уверен в этом. И, не сомневаюсь, что быть за ним замужем будет еще хуже, - вздрогнул Малфой.

- Не могу сказать, что жду этого с нетерпением, - Снейп скорчил гримасу, означавшую, что его тошнит только от одной этой мысли. А если по правде, он не мог думать об этом без сдерживаемого ужаса.

- Бедный Северус. Но это жертва, которую, в той или иной форме, приносит каждый из нас, - Малфой растянул губы в подобии улыбки, больше похожей на оскал змеи перед нападением. - Хотя, постельные утехи могут оказаться не такими уж и ужасными. Если, конечно, ему сперва не заткнуть рот кляпом.

- И выключить все источники света, - вновь скривился Северус. Его желудок сжался от картинки тощего тела Поттера в его кровати. Он заверил себя, что это от отвращения. - Да уж. Радуйся, что это не ты.

- И я рад. К счастью, я уже женат.

- Надеюсь, что наш Лорд сократит период моей женитьбы до минимума, - Северус заставил себя зловеще рассмеяться.

- О, в этом я уверен, - что-то в голосе Малфоя заставило Снейпа внимательнее приглядеться к волшебнику.

Раз уж они заговорили об этом, он подумал, что вправе спросить:

- Почему он так стремится поскорее закончить Обряд? Его нельзя торопить.

- Подозреваю, наш Лорд не особо заботится о самом Обряде. Только о его результатах.

- Ты не хуже меня знаешь: если я буду давить, то нарушу основные его принципы.

- Неужели ты думаешь, что Поттер хоть что-нибудь знает об Обряде или волшебном мире вообще? - презрение сквозило в каждом слове Люциуса.

- Я думаю, что его подруга-грязнокровка может снабдить его всеми необходимыми деталями, - подтвердить презрение в произнесенных словах голосом оказалось несколько сложнее, чем предполагал Снейп.

- Жаль. Но тебе придется разобраться с этим самостоятельно.

Снейп кивнул:

- Подозреваю, ты прав.

- Тебе же не все равно, как пройдет Обряд, так? - Люциус одарил его странным взглядом.

Северус не был уверен, как именно можно его интерпретировать.

- Так же, как и для любого другого волшебника, проводящего этот Обряд.

- Да, конечно, - голос Малфоя вновь стал надменным.

Что заставило Снейпа гадать, к чему вообще был этот вопрос.

- Мне нужно вернуться в Хогвартс.

- Тогда иди, - ответил Люциус.

Едва заметно кивнув, Снейп развернулся и направился к выходу из зала, чувствуя облегчение от того, что покидает это место.


	13. Chapter 13

Наступили рождественские каникулы. Гарри пребывал в подавленном настроении, а Рон все так же с ним не разговаривал.

Вместе с Гермионой они отправились в Хогсмид за подарками. После они решили разойтись: Гарри хотел вернуться в школу, а его подруга - навестить своих родителей.

- Так, так, так, - издевательски протянул Рон, выйдя из магазинчика в компании Невилла и Дина как раз тогда, когда пара гриффиндорцев проходила мимо.

- Рон... - предупреждающе начала Гермиона. - Не начинай опять.

- Я всего лишь хотел спросить у Гарри, купил ли он уже подарок для своего обожаемого профессора Снейпа? - в голосе Рона был явный намек на нечто большее.

Каждый раз, когда Уизли заговаривал с ним, он обязательно вворачивал что-то не особо вежливое по поводу Ухаживаний. Гарри вполне мог понять его гнев, да, но подобные грязные намеки его смущали.

- А ты не можешь просто перестать?

- Нет. Я хочу знать, - Рон повернулся к Невиллу и Дину. - Уверен, вы двое тоже не против. Так ведь?

Оба мальчика неловко переминались с ноги на ногу, стесняясь встречаться с Гарри глазами.

- Рон, - предупреждающе произнес Поттер: его терпение подходило к концу. Уизли знал, как тот ненавидит устраивать сцены, поэтому и затеял все это.

- Так... сколько ты потратил на подарок для него? - рыжий выглядел очень злым, и Гарри наконец распознал, что еще за этим скрывалось.

Но, будучи уже сам на пределе, чтобы заботиться о чувствах друга, выдал:

- О, - неприятная усмешка на лице, - должно быть, что-то около небольшого состояния. Ну, ты же знаешь, все эти редкие книги по зельям чертовски дорогие. Но для моего профессора Снейпа все только самое лучшее.

Рон резко побледнел. Должно быть, он совершенно не ожидал подобной реакции.

- Уверен, он останется доволен. Как и ты.

Деланно смущенно улыбнувшись, Гарри не позволил себе показывать остальным, как именно себя сейчас чувствует:

- О, я в этом даже и не сомневаюсь. Думаю, отдам ему подарок после ужина в Рождество.

- Но я думал, моя мама... - не договорив, Рон резко развернулся и пошел прочь.

- А что его мама? - тихо спросил Невилл, смотря вслед Уизли.

Гарри едва не накричал на однокурсника, чтобы тот занимался своими делами, но в последнюю секунду удержался. Не вина Невилла, что Рон ведет себя, как последняя скотина.

- Она пригласила меня в Нору на Рождество.

- И меня пригласила. Сказала, что это наш последний год и все такое... - вздохнула Гермиона. - Что ты будешь теперь делать?

- Я думал, что это может стать неплохим шансом поговорить с Роном, но... - Гарри пожал плечами. Он уже никак не мог повлиять на Рона и прекрасно это знал.

- А профессор Снейп? - спросил Невилл. Похоже, он испытывал странное благоговение перед их отношениями, или, точнее, предполагаемыми отношениями, со Снейпом.

- Мне нужно еще заскочить в книжный, прежде чем возвращаться в школу, - вклинилась Гермиона до того, как Гарри смог ответить на вопрос. - Я кое-что забыла.

Невилл состроил рожицу, означавшую, что он понял уловку Грейнджер, но все же промолчал и, развернувшись, отправился к школе вместе с Дином.

- Спасибо, - поблагодарил он девушку за то, что ему не пришлось вновь врать своим друзьям. Все эта ситуация обрастала ложью все больше и больше, словно какой-то снежный ком. - Думаю, мне стоит пойти с тобой.

- Да. Я тоже так думаю. Особенно потому, что тебе потребуется моя консультация в выборе дорогой книги по зельям, - хмыкнула Гермиона.

- Как думаешь, сколько примерно такая книга может стоить? - Гарри мысленно пересчитал оставшиеся в его кармане галлеоны.

- А сколько у тебя хранится в Гринготтсе?

Поттер поперхнулся воздухом:

- Ты ведь шутишь, так?

- Немного, - открыв дверь в книжный магазин, она пропустила друга вперед.

Прямо перед входом стоял стеллаж с детской литературой. Он едва обращал на него внимание, когда заходил сюда раньше. Сейчас же одна ярко оформленная книжка привлекла Гарри, и он взял ее в руки, пролистнуть.

- Что нашел? - встав рядом, Гермиона заглянула ему через плечо.

Он протянул книгу ближе к девушке:

- Может, в ней найдется что-то интересное для меня.

- Волшебные Праздники и Обряды? Думаю, что версия для взрослых будет более полезной, - Грейнджер слабо покачала головой и пошла вдоль полок вглубь магазина.

- Возможно, ты права, - хмуро ответил Гарри и, положив книгу на место, отправился вслед за подругой.

* * *

><p>Положив книгу, которая действительно по цене оказалась сравнима с небольшим состоянием, в сумку, Гарри спустился по лестнице в подземелья. По пути он запоздало сообразил, что не знает, где находятся личные комнаты Снейпа. Плюс, он не был уверен, что вторжение на личную территорию профессора вообще уместно в их ситуации.<p>

К счастью, Снейп нашелся в классе.

- Войдите, - услышал Гарри после стука в дверь. - Поттер, - Северус не был удивлен. - Что ты хотел?

- Эм... - запнулся гриффиндорец. Несмотря на то, что они регулярно проводили довольно много времени вместе: будь то Переговоры, уроки Защиты или отработки, плавно перетекающие в дополнительные занятия по Зельям - Гарри все еще стеснялся спрашивать у Снейпа что-либо. Профессор же спрашивал, объяснял и преподавал.

Расправив плечи, Гарри заявил себе, что ведет себя крайне глупо.

- Я хотел спросить, что вы делаете на Рождество?

- А, все-таки набрался смелости, так? Возможно, тебе, так же, все же, стоило сначала предупредить меня, - по крайней мере, в голосе Снейпа была скорее насмешка, а не злость или желание оскорбить.

- Вы уже знаете? - Гарри почувствовал, как его щеки стремительно покраснели.

- Конечно, слышал. По меньшей мере трое моих студентов сочли нужным проинформировать меня, что мой Суженый ругался из-за меня с Уизли на публике. Не желаешь объясниться? - А вот теперь голос Снейпа не предвещал ничего хорошего.

- Не особо. Рон все еще злится на меня. И я ничего не могу с этим поделать. Я хотел поехать в Нору на Рождество, но теперь, похоже, не смогу.

- Поэтому решил подыскать альтернативу, так?

Гарри предположил про себя, что Снейп, видимо, хотел пошутить, но шутка вышла плоской. Плюс, в голосе профессора проскользнуло что-то такое, чему гриффиндорец не смог подобрать определения. Или просто не захотел.

- Не совсем. То есть, мы не... - похоже, щеки Гарри стали еще краснее. - Я имею в виду... Черт. Могу я пригласить вас на ужин в Хогсмиде или еще где?

- Твой словарный запас просто ужасен. И будет более чем неуместно, если ты пригласишь меня на ужин. Однако вместо этого ты можешь прийти ко мне. Я сам приготовлю нам ужин. - Удивительно. Снейп улыбнулся ему, и Гарри просто уже не знал, чему верить.

- Вы приготовите? Обалдеть. Никогда бы не подумал, что вы из таких.

- Из каких это "таких", Поттер? Хоть иногда включай свои мозги. Как бы малы они ни были. Как, по-твоему, я живу, когда нахожусь вне Хогвартса? - грозно глянул на гриффиндорца профессор, но по его губам было видно, что он едва сдерживает улыбку.

Гарри потупил взор, чувствуя себя настоящим идиотом:

- Извините, сэр.

- Жду вас в рождественский вечер, в 18.00, - все еще будучи недовольным ответил Северус.

- Хорошо, - кивнул Гарри, одновременно облегченно и взволнованно. - Наверно, мне нужно оставить вас наконец в покое, так?

- Будь так добр.

Вновь кивнув, Гарри вышел за дверь.

* * *

><p>Ровно без пяти шесть в рождественский вечер Гарри стоял перед кабинетом Снейпа. Едва он поднял руку, чтобы постучать, профессор открыл дверь. Он был в самой нарядной мантии, что когда-либо Поттер видел на мужчине. Матово-черная с серебряной отделкой. Тут гриффиндорец про себя порадовался, что и сам принарядился.<p>

- Входи, Поттер, - пропустив внутрь, Снейп повел его к другой двери. Гарри вдруг осознал, что сколько раз тут был, ни разу ее не замечал.

За дверью обнаружился небольшой коридор и очередная дверь. Поттер молча следовал за зельеваром. Следующая комната оказалась больше его гриффиндорской спальни. И еще две двери: одна в дальней стене, вторая - сбоку.

Вдоль стен располагалось несколько высоких темного дерева стеллажей, доверху забитых книгами. Перед ними массивный стол и стул с жесткой высокой спинкой. Напротив - большой камин, в котором приветливо потрескивали горящие угли. Диван и два довольно удобных на вид кресла как бы опоясывали его. Кроме того, чему Гарри был крайне удивлен, в углу подле камина имелась небольшая рождественская ель. Под ней на стареньком, но неплохо сохранившемся декоративном коврике лежало несколько мило упакованных подарков. Ненадолго зависнув от открывшейся ему картины, Гарри неожиданно понял, что волшебный снег, что лежал на лапах дерева, медленно падает на пол. И улыбнулся, крайне довольный.

- Не глазей. Это невежливо, - тон голоса Снейпа был как всегда строгим, но сейчас в нем угадывалась еще и некоторая нервозность.

Поняв это, что профессор вообще может нервничать, Гарри сразу как-то расслабился.

- Не уверен, что это именно то, что я ожидал, но очень мило, - он взмахом руки обвел помещение, указав на удобную мебель и коврик под подарками.

- Я так рад, что ты одобряешь, - что бы там Снейп ни испытывал, оно уже прошло, и теперь перед Поттером вновь стоял привычный профессор Зелий.

Гарри стало неловко за вспышку неуверенности у мужчины. _Это всего лишь ужин_, - напомнил он себе.

- Извините. Я...

- Не усложняй, Поттер, - произнес Снейп холодно. Не то чтобы Гарри ожидал чего-то иного.

Пока неловкость не переросла в нечто большее, Гарри выпалил:

- Хорошо! А что, по-вашему, я должен был сказать? Что думал, что вы живете в темной сырой пещере?

- По крайне мере, это было бы честно, - хмыкнул Снейп.

- Что у нас на ужин? Пахнет аппетитно, - гриффиндорец не собирался с ним препираться.

- Глазированный окорок. Положи пакет под ель и садись, - Северус скрылся за одной из дверей. Предположительно - на кухню.

В ожидании расположившись на диване, Гарри тихо разглядывал пляшущие язычки пламени в камине и медленно растворялся в тепле и уюте комнаты.

Ужин оказался очередным сюрпризом. Во-первых, Поттер не ожидал, что трапеза будет так тщательно подготовлена и сервирована. А во-вторых, он ну совсем не ожидал, что еда окажется такой потрясающе вкусной.

Должно быть, Снейп сильно постарался ради него. Как бы он ни был этому рад, Гарри не мог понять, почему мужчина все это сделал.

Тяжело вздохнув, Гарри отодвинулся от стола и тепло улыбнулся хозяину:

- Спасибо. Все было... - он помедлил секунду, подбирая достойное определение, - просто потрясающе, - все, что гриффиндорец смог сказать, хотя и знал, что еще сильно преуменьшил.

- Звучит, будто никто никогда специально для тебя не готовил, - произнес Северус так, словно ни на секунду не верил своим же словам.

И хотя Гарри не хотел портить им обоим настроение, все же ответил:

- Нет. Никогда.

- О, ну же, - неверяще продолжил Снейп. - Уверен, в твоей жизни были даты или просто дни, когда кто-то...

- Вообще-то, нет, - Гарри временами гадал, как много учителя знали о его жизни у Дурслей. Видимо, немного. - Как вы и так знаете, в доме моей тети для меня было настоящей удачей просто хоть что-то поесть. И хотя в Норе я побывал на множестве ужинов, ни один из них не был приготовлен специально для меня.

Северус чуть наклонил голову вперед и уставился на Поттера немигающим взглядом. Будто изучал сказанное им.

- Я не знал, что они не кормили тебя.

_Как же я устал от всего этого._

- Вы просто не обращали особо внимания, когда... Иногда они не кормили меня по несколько дней к ряду.

- По тебе не было видно, что ты недоедаешь. Я знал об изоляции, запугивании и третировании, но не о голодовке, - Снейп помолчал немного. - И как долго?

- Самый длинный период был четыре дня. Хотя большую часть времени они давали мне что-нибудь, чтобы я не начинал терять сознание от голода, но этого никогда не было достаточно, - Гарри попытался проглотить комок в горле, пока не стало еще хуже.

- Почему ты никогда не рассказывал об этом директору? Он бы мог помочь тебе, - Северус сжал челюсть, в его глазах появился опасный блеск, что бывало каждый раз, когда Невилл делал на его уроках что-то особенно идиотское.

- А зачем? Он знал, что я не хотел к ним возвращаться. Да и все видели меня в начале каждого года. Думаете, я по жизни такой тощий? - гриффиндорец с трудом погасил растущее раздражение. Учителя не замечали просто потому, что не хотели замечать. - Все это уже не важно. Я больше туда не вернусь, - и ничто на всей Земле не могло заставить его передумать.

- Ты должен был хоть кому-то рассказать, - чувствуя себя неуютно, Северус на некоторое время замолчал. - Если хочешь, еще есть пудинг.

- Если только позже. Сомневаюсь, что смогу съесть сейчас еще хоть крошку, - напряженное молчание тянулось до тех пор, пока Гарри не смог больше его выдерживать. - Мы еще не обсуждали готовку.

Снейп поднял на мальчика взгляд, будучи удивлен его дерзостью, но, к счастью, не враждебностью.

- Не обсуждали.

- Вы готовите намного лучше меня, так что тут и думать нечего, - после нескольких лет у Дурслей Гарри сомневался, что когда-либо сможет полюбить готовку.

На лице профессора появилось выражение легкого отвращения:

- Если мне придется заниматься этим регулярно, я не смогу так же наслаждаться процессом. А это, определенно, скажется на качестве.

- Думаю, вы правы. Тогда, домовик? Уверен, Добби будет просто счастлив работать на меня, когда я закончу школу и где-нибудь осяду.

- Будем исходить из того, что есть сейчас. А на данный момент ни у одного из нас нет своего дома. Поэтому и домового эльфа заводить рановато.

- Я всегда хотел купить небольшой домик. Когда покину школу, - это было одно из обещаний, что он дал сам себе, заставляя себя год за годом возвращаться в ненавистный дом Дурслей.

- И на какие средства ты планировал его приобрести? - тонкая, едва заметная насмешка в голосе Снейпа была призвана напомнить гриффиндорцу о реальном положении вещей.

Но, похоже, у Поттера было еще для профессора несколько сюрпризов.

- Мои родители оставили в Гринготтсе счет на мое имя. Уверен, там достаточно для небольшого домика, - _или, скорее уж, для большого_, - добавил он уже про себя. - Плюс, мне принадлежит участок в Годриковой Лощине.

- Не думал, что там настолько много, - Северус был весьма удивлен.

- Это проблема? - хотя, даже если и так, Гарри с этим ничего не мог поделать.

- Не дури, - фыркнул Северус в своей обычной манере, хотя, похоже, не сердился. - Если ты купишь дом, то тогда сможешь нанять и домовика. Если же нет, то готовить будем по очереди. Договорились?

Гарри подумал было спросить Снейпа о его финансовом положении, но, почему-то, не смог вымолвить ни слова об этом.

- Да. Хорошо. А что насчет уборки?

- Так же, думаю, - Северус дождался, когда гриффиндорец кивнет. - Мы можем разделять обязанности, когда... если будем жить вместе.

Если Гарри все-таки женится, то ожидает, что его половина будет жить с ним.

- Думаю, что большинство женатых пар живет вместе. Надеюсь, и у нас будет так же.

Северус помолчал немного, чувствуя себя крайне неудобно из-за темы обсуждения. Закрыв на секунду глаза, он сделал глубокий вздох:

- Думаю, мы можем отложить этот пункт до тех пор, пока наши дальнейшие судьбы станут более определенными.

- Очень дипломатично, профессор.

- Надеюсь, тебе не стоит повторять, что все это лишь игра?

- Нет. Не думаю, - Поттеру не требовалось уточнять, "почему".

- Не желаешь открыть свои подарки?

Гарри не смог сдержать улыбки:

- Давайте.

- Полагаю, ты все же получил несколько, - хотя голос Северуса выражал некоторую неуверенность в данном вопросе. После всего услышанного.

- Я получил свой первый настоящий рождественский подарок в первый же год обучения здесь, - Поттер вновь улыбнулся, вспоминая то тепло в груди, обнаружив под рождественской елью подарки специально для него. - Миссис Уизли подарила мне свитер.

Снейп молча кивнул в ответ. Взмахнув палочкой, он отправил грязные тарелки обратно на кухню.

Поднявшись, оба направились к дивану перед камином.

Встав на колено перед елью, Снейп достал коробку и протянул ее мальчику:

- Держи, - произнес он, в его голосе вновь сквозили нервозные нотки.

Коробка была тяжелой, красиво упакованной в серебристую бумагу с зелеными змейками на крышке. Гарри с почти детским восторгом наблюдал, как зачарованные змейки ползали по поверхности коробки. Аккуратно развернув подарок, он смог лишь восхищенно вздохнуть:

- Черт возьми!

Снейп подарил ему мантию из кожи дракона, подбитую каким-то очень мягким мехом. Не отрывая от нее взгляда, Гарри поднялся на ноги и вытащил ее из коробки. Она была просто великолепна.

- Не слишком обольщайся, Поттер. Это подарок в приданное для Суженого, - но было видно, что Северус доволен такой реакцией.

- И все равно, это самый классный подарок, что мне когда-либо делали. Спасибо, - Гарри хотел выразить, как именно он тронут таким великолепным подарком, но все подходящие слова словно застряли в его горле, так что он смог лишь одарить профессора благодарным взглядом.

Накинув мантию на плечи, Поттер подумал, что хотел бы сейчас иметь под рукой зеркало, чтобы посмотреть, как он выглядит со стороны. Хотя и знал, что такая вещь просто обязана смотреться шикарно.

- Я смогу ее оставить, так?

Увидев непонимание в глазах Снейпа, он пояснил:

- То есть, если... когда...

- Ты покажешь ее любому, кто спросит. Но, да. Если... когда мы закончим нашу игру, ты сможешь оставить себе все мои подарки, а я смогу оставить себе твои.

Вполне справедливо, на вкус Гарри.

- Откройте мой, - мальчик кивнул на коробку, оставленную им ранее под елью. По какой-то причине, и он не желал слишком уж в ней разбираться, ему хотелось, чтобы его подарок понравился Снейпу.

Северус разорвал обертку с почти что детским энтузиазмом. Достаточным для того, чтобы уже сам Гарри задумался на тему, сколько же подарков в своей жизни получал сам профессор.

- О, - мягко выдохнул Снейп. Он провел кончиками пальцев по обложке, после чего осторожно, едва ли не с трепетом, раскрыл подаренную ему книгу. Несколько минут мужчина просто молча переворачивал страницы, пробегая глазами по строчкам, полностью погрузившись в чтение. Оторвав же взгляд от книги и посмотрев на Гарри, он спокойно, без обычной для него строгости или хмурости, произнес: - Спасибо.

Только когда облегченно выдохнул, Гарри осознал, что все это время сидел затаив дыхание. И то, что он увидел стоило каждого потраченного им на эту книгу галлеона.

- Рад, что вам понравилось.

- Именно так. Она мне очень пригодится.

Северус улыбнулся.

И тут Гарри забыл, как дышать.

Если уж быть абсолютно честным, он уже давным давно понял, что не ненавидит Снейпа. Только Поттер никогда не думал, что сможет испытывать к нему нечто большее. Не дружеские или товарищеские чувства, или что-то еще в том же духе.

Снейп не был красив, даже когда улыбался, но эта улыбка сделала его намного моложе, он стал... Гарри не мог подобрать слов, каким он стал, или почему так на это отреагировал. Но должен был признать, что эта реакция была, что порядком выбивало из колеи.

Поттер кашлянул, чтобы хоть как-то скрыть неловкость:

- Думаю, теперь я готов к пудингу.

Северус задержал ненадолго взгляд на мальчике, после чего кивнул:

- Чаю? К пудингу?

- Да, пожалуйста, - все что угодно, лишь бы избавиться от этого странного чувства в животе, подумал Гарри, идя следом за Снейпом к столу.


	14. Chapter 14

- Не могу поверить, что вы сегодня назначили мне отработку. Да еще и баллы сняли, - Гарри упал на стул перед столом напротив Снейпа. Их Контракт - будучи уже больше четырех футов в длину - мягко приземлился на столешницу между ними.

Северус окинул его недовольным взглядом:

- Я уже говорил тебе однажды, что не позволю в своем классе нарушения дисциплины. Если я буду слишком мягок к кому-то, это тут же скажется на моем авторитете.

Это все, конечно, было правильно и полезно, но:

- Десять баллов и отработка за пятиминутное опоздание? Это уж слишком. Даже для вас, - Гарри не ожидал никакого фаворитизма или поблажек, но подобная несправедливость рождала в его душе ярый протест. Он чувствовал разочарование от того, что профессор продолжает третировать его подобным образом.

- Если я буду настолько строг к своему Суженому, то остальные дважды подумают, прежде чем делать подобное же самим, - Северус был неумолим.

_Какая же он сволочь временами_, - подумал Поттер с горечью. Хотелось тут же уйти прочь и не возвращаться. Но он знал, что это бесполезно. Лучше уж остаться и бороться за свои права. Гриффиндорец вернул профессору недовольный взгляд.

- Это нечестно, использовать меня таким образом...

Окинув его нечитаемым взглядом, Снейп растянул свои тонкие губы в нехорошей улыбке:

- Я знаю, что ты не особо умен, но даже ты должен знать, что жизнь...

- Не справедлива, - закончил за него Поттер, все больше раздражаясь на сальноволосого гада. - С другой стороны, вы не умрете, если хоть иногда будете не так сильно меня задирать.

- С чего вдруг? - во взгляде Снейпа был вызов и ощущение превосходства, будто он имел дело с неразумным ребенком.

Это лишь сильнее подстегнуло Гарри:

- До чего же сложно с вами разговаривать!

- Да, это так. Ты должен понять, что в тебе для меня нет ровным счетом ничего особенного. Как бы тебе ни хотелось в это верить.

Гарри резко встал со стула. Он, конечно же, и так знал, какого мнения о нем был профессор, но слышать это вслух было словно удар под дых. Закрыв глаза, он через силу выдавил из себя, притворяясь, что ему абсолютно все равно:

- Конечно же, я так не думаю.

Какое-то довольно продолжительное время они просто смотрели друг другу в глаза. Гарри все заставлял себя не отводить взгляд, надеясь, что то, что он сейчас чувствует, не отражается на его лице. Спустя еще пару минут профессор сделал глубокий вздох и перевел взгляд на свои руки.

- Гарри, я должен сохранять дисциплину у себя на уроках. С моей стороны будет глупо и просто опасно не следить за этим, - голос Северуса стал мягче, будто он желал закончить эту ссору и помириться.

Это было самое явное извинение, которое Гарри мог надеяться получить. Но даже в таком виде, оно шокировало мальчика. И он мог только гадать о мотивах зельевара.

- Хорошо.

Северус вновь вздохнул:

- Кроме того, у меня есть и другие причины не делать из кого-либо любимчиков.

- Я не прошу делать из меня любимчика. Только справедливости. Ко мне и моим друзьям.

- Я ко всем несправедлив. Прими это.

- Кроме слизеринцев, - с горечью пробормотал Поттер. - Им вы все прощаете.

- Кто-то же должен. Никто другой им спуску не дает, - голос Снейпа звучал очень убедительно, даже когда говорил что-то совершенно неправильное.

А для Гарри подобное было совершенно неправильным.

- Если бы ваши слизеринцы не задирали постоянно нос, возможно, к ним бы относились более дружелюбно.

- За высокомерием довольно часто прячется неуверенность, запомни это. Большинство людей не хочет выглядеть слабыми в глазах окружающих.

Гарри вполне мог понять такие мотивы, хотя он невольно задумался, что именно и как много Снейп прячет за собственным высокомерием. Но это было не настолько важно. Объяснение профессора в достаточной степени успокоило гриффиндорца, чтобы он, в конце концов, позволил себе не возмущаться по этому поводу каждый раз так рьяно. Он никогда не смог бы изменить Снейпа, даже если бы и захотел. Большую же часть времени, профессор его устраивал таким, как есть.

- Что будем обсуждать сегодня? - спросил Поттер. Даже так до конца и не поверив, что согласился ввязаться во всю эту авантюру, он по-настоящему наслаждался процессом Переговоров. Он узнал столько нового о Снейпе, на что в обычных обстоятельствах мог бы даже и не надеяться. А зная, он начал лучше, хотя бы немного, понимать этого сложного человека.

- Не могу поверить, что мы так и не обсудили финансы.

- Деньги? - моргнул Гарри удивленно. Как-то он и сам мало об этом задумывался.

- В теории, по крайней мере. У нас же будет дом, за которым надо следить, прислуга, а еще еда, одежда и дети. И все это требует немалых денежных затрат.

- Думаю, нам надо поделить все это и решить, кто за что будет платить. Я в этом совсем не разбираюсь.

- У нас есть несколько способов.

Поделить пополам - это единственный способ, пришедший Гарри в голову.

- Каких?

- Если один из пары намного богаче второго, то он или она может взять все расходы на себя...

- А если вторая половина хочет равных обязательств? - Поттеру совершенно не понравилась идея того, что кто-то будет платить за него. Не тогда, когда он уже узнал, к какому именно дисбалансу сил это приводит. Жизнь у Дурслей весьма ярко ему это продемонстрировала.

Северус на секунду задумался:

- Это не вопрос равенства. Если один богат, а второй беден, то просто глупо жить по возможностям менее обеспеченного только потому, что он не может позволить себе большего.

И опять же это напомнило Гарри о его жизни у родни.

- Разве нет способа как-то это урегулировать?

Северус окинул мальчишку сердитым взглядом.

- Мы говорим гипотетически. С другой стороны, разве ты желаешь, чтобы твои дети жили в нищете только потому, что я не могу позволить себе никакой роскоши?

- Конечно, нет. Но я же могу. Я уже говорил, у меня есть деньги, - хотя Поттер, вообще-то, думал, что это как раз Снейп желает платить за все сам и тем самым держать его под контролем.

Во взгляде профессора скользнула хитринка, и он легко кивнул гриффиндорцу.

- И как много у тебя денег?

Вот теперь их беседа нравилась Гарри гораздо больше. Он даже позволил себе рассмеяться над интересом Снейпа:

- Достаточно для того, чтобы семь лет ученичества в Хогвартсе не нанесли горкам золотых монет в моей ячейке заметного ущерба.

Снейп выглядел так, будто еще немного и начнет задыхаться. Очнувшись, он прокашлялся.

- Не думал, что у тебя настолько большое наследство.

Это напомнило Гарри о том, что он сам не имеет ни малейшего представления о состоянии финансов зельевара. И это начинало его беспокоить:

- А у вас есть деньги? Вас беспокоит то, что у меня их так много?

- Моя семья была достаточно бедной. Так что, нет, у меня есть лишь моя зарплата. И меня совершенно точно не тревожит, если мой супруг будет богат. Если беден - то же самое, - на бледных щеках Севеуса выступили розовые пятна.

Гарри был рад это слышать.

- Хорошо. Очень не хотелось бы, чтобы вы чувствовали себя неуютно.

- Правильно распределяя траты, мы смогли бы жить и только на мою зарплату. На самом деле, я предполагал, что должен буду содержать тебя какое-то время после окончания школы.

- Предполагали, что будете содержать? Правда? - мысль, что Снейп добровольно на это пошел бы, странным образом согрела Гарри. Сам по себе, он вряд ли бы в такое поверил.

- Я думал, что так будет, по крайней мере, до тех пор, пока ты не закончишь Университет или другое высшее учебное заведение на твой выбор. Не хочу, чтобы ты голодал, - мужчина говорил так, будто это вопрос решенный, и его вообще не стоило упоминать.

В голове Гарри шевельнулась мысль, что Снейп даже не воспринимал это как обременительную обязанность. Чувствуя, как в груди разливается приятное тепло, он улыбнулся:

- Спасибо. Но это необязательно. Уверен, у меня хватит на нас двоих.

- Мы должны решить, как будем оплачивать наши расходы, - Снейпу была явно не особо приятна эта тема.

- Мне не нравится не платить за себя самостоятельно. Но я не против платить и за вас, - учитывая, что Снейп сам собирался это делать за Гарри.

- Осторожнее в своих предложениях. Я могу поймать тебя на слове, - этот тон мог бы обмануть Поттера. Если бы он не знал своего профессора.

- Раз уж вы собираетесь вынашивать детей, я, по крайней мере, смогу помогать вам в процессе. Особенно когда вы не сможете преподавать в последние пару месяцев, - темы, связанные с детьми, все еще смущали Гарри, но он решил все-таки донести до профессора свою точку зрения.

- Не заблуждайся на этот счет. Тебе в любом случае пришлось бы этим заниматься, - смех профессора был более чем зловещ.

Внезапно Поттер представил себе недовольного беременного Снейпа. И вздрогнул. Нет, об этом, определенно, не стоит думать. По крайней мере, пока не столкнется с подобным в реальности.

- Что насчет остального? - спросил Гарри.

Пару мгновений профессор выглядел так, будто собирался выдать какой-то не особо лестный комментарий, но после передумал.

- Когда двое волшебников с примерно равными состояниями, решают жить вместе, они обычно объединяют свои счета, после чего все расходы оплачиваются из общей кассы.

- Мне нравится.

- Было бы, будь у нас равные счета. В нашей же ситуации более подходящим решением будет завести отдельный общий счет, на который каждый месяц мы оба будем класть определенную сумму. На текущие расходы. Остальные же деньги останутся разделенными.

- Звучит не так привлекательно, как создание одного счета для обоих.

- Дело не в привлекательности, глупый мальчишка. Дело в реальном управлении финансами.

- Оскорбления не изменят того факта, что ваш вариант намного хуже, - заупрямился Гарри. - Мне не нравится идея делить деньги на ваши и мои. Если мы собираемся продолжать...

- ...то это еще ни к чему нас не обязывает. Ты можешь просто остаться в дураках. И это отнюдь не простое оскорбление с моей стороны, - и вновь, создавалось такое ощущение, что Снейп говорил это скорее для проформы, а не потому, что действительно в это верил.

Гарри решил не нагнетать обстановку. Зельевар иногда бывал просто чертовски упрям.

- Так вы против иметь общий счет?

- В теории - нет. Только если он будет на оба наших имени.

- А как иначе? - Поттер и не думал, что может иметь счет только на свое имя, но, посмотрев Северусу в глаза, понял, что такое вполне возможно. - У нас будет один общий счет, на который мы будем класть все свои деньги.

Выражение лица Снейпа не предвещало ничего хорошего:

- Тебе стоило тщательнее это обдумать.

- Я не хочу жить на два дома, образно выражаясь. Так что, если вы не возражаете, и раз уж это мое состояние, давайте сделаем по-моему.

- Ты хоть понимаешь, что таким образом дашь мне возможность тратить твои деньги на мои собственные темные дела? Я могу все спустить на чрезмерную роскошь, - зловещий взгляд Снейпа, может, и возымел бы свое действие, но Гарри уже знал, что Северус честный и благородный волшебник.

- Если вы будете делать это вместе со мной, то я совершенно не против роскоши. Уверен, я смог бы к этому привыкнуть, - это не упоминая о том, что новый опыт всегда интересен.

- Ладно. Пусть будет по-твоему.

- Погодите, наверно настал Конец света. Не могу поверить, что вы только что это сказали. Что сделаете так, как хочу я. Хотя, мне даже нравится, - Гарри рассмеялся, увидев, каким стало выражение лица Северуса.

- Когда я потрачу все твои деньги, ты уже не будешь так рад.

- Вы этого не сделаете. А даже если и так, мы будем жить на вашу зарплату.

- Замечательно, - вздохнул Снейп и взмахом палочки остановил самопишущее перо.

Гарри наконец-таки получил возможность надеть свою новую мантию в первый же после окончания каникул поход в Хогсмид. Это было глупо, он знал, но все равно странным образом гордился ею и не мог дождаться возможности ее показать.

* * *

><p>Спустившись по лестнице в общую гостиную, Гарри скорее даже почувствовал, как все взгляды тут же обратились к нему. Рон выглядел так, будто был готов вот-вот взорваться. Гаррин желудок непроизвольно сжался. Возможно, эта демонстрация и не была такой уж хорошей идеей.<p>

- Откуда это у тебя? - спросил Рональд уничижительно, в лучших традициях профессора Снейпа.

Гарри набрал в грудь воздуха, чтобы ответить, но ему помешали.

- А, ну да, - продолжил Уизли тонким голоском, про этом похлопав ресницами. - Ты получил ее от своего обожаемого мастера Зелий, так?

- Да, так. Это подарок на Рождество. Правда, красиво? - скрыв боль, причиняемую издевками друга, Гарри повернулся вокруг своей оси, показывая мантию со всех сторон. - Она даже подбита мехом, - он оттянул один лацкан, чтобы продемонстрировать подкладку.

- Уверен, она поможет тебе согреться. Хотя, конечно, и не так, как его объятия, правда же, Гарри? - Рон приложил одну ладонь к своей груди и окинул Поттера злым взглядом.

- Ты и сам прекрасно знаешь, что нам не позволено ничего такого, - ответил Гарри строго. И усмехнулся. - Так что я пока не знаю, насколько горячими могут быть его объятия. Но я подожду, чтобы выяснить, - Гарри заставил себя рассмеяться, надеясь про себя, что в этом смехе слышна порочность, а не ужас.

- Как ты вообще можешь спокойно думать о прикосновениях этого грязного ублюдка? - лицо Рональда приобрело землисто-зеленый оттенок.

На самом деле, до этого момента Гарри и не думал о том, чтобы дотрагиваться до Снейпа или позволять ему трогать себя. Сама эта мысль поразила его, но была совсем ему не неприятна. Несмотря на это, он знал, что не может сейчас спокойно сесть и все обдумать. Ему надо было заканчивать ругаться с Роном и спешить в библиотеку, где его ждала Гермиона: после обеда они собирались пойти в Хогсмид.

- Он меня хочет, Рон, - он постарался вложить в свои слова побольше уверенности, хотя совершенно ее не ощущал. - Ты это понимаешь? А я хочу его.

Покачав неверяще головой, Уизли сравнился по яркости краски с собственными волосами.

- Ты можешь получить любого. Почему он?

- Я его хочу, - повторил Гарри, в глубине души понимая, что это уже не настолько сильная ложь, как еще несколько недель назад. - Мне было приятно, что он выбрал меня, - _а еще я был шокирован, оскорблен, подавлен..._ Поттер остановил сам себя, пока не ушел мыслями куда-то не туда.

- Мерлин, меня сейчас стошнит. Это отвратительно и мерзко, - Уизли развернулся и выскочил из общей гостиной в коридор.

Все остальные продолжали смотреть на Поттера. Во взглядах отражалась целая палитра чувств: от гнева, до сочувствия. На самом деле, было даже странно, на взгляд Поттера, наблюдать, как именно его однокурсники приняли эти отношения.

- Шоу окончено, - резко произнес Гарри, чувствуя подступающую к горлу тошноту. Расстроенный и подавленный, он покинул комнату так быстро, как только мог.

Снаружи же он обнаружил прислонившегося к стене Рона. Даже зная, что сейчас уж точно неподходящее время, он подошел к нему.

Глаза Уизли светились гневом.

- Я никогда этого не приму, Гарри. Я не могу. Он слишком ужасен. А еще я не могу думать о том, как сильно он, должно быть, над тобой издевается.

Если бы он решил, что это как-то поможет, Гарри, возможно бы, и начал протестовать. Возможно, он даже рассказал бы другу всю правду. Что Снейп практически не издевается над ним. Что ему, вообще-то, даже нравится проводить время рядом с зельеваром, особенно когда они обсуждают что-то для Контракта. Но правда заключалась в том, что Рон вряд ли бы поверил ему, просто бы разозлился еще больше, а после - расстроился.

- Ты когда-нибудь думал, что, возможно, совсем не знаешь его или его мотивов?

Как Гарри и думал, Рональд лишь рыкнул:

- Мне все равно. Он издевался надо мной и моей семьей годами. Я хочу стать аврором, а он слишком плохой учитель, чтобы...

- Нет, - раздраженно прервал его Гарри.- Ты не можешь винить его в том, что не сдал экзамен по Зельям. Да, он строг, но далеко не всегда несправедлив. Тот же Невилл смог попасть на Продвинутые зелья, сдав СОВы на Превосходно. Так же, как и я.

- Как ты можешь защищать его? Я не понимаю, - обиженно спросил Рон, будто Снейп был ему по гроб жизни обязан.

Разочарованный в Роне и злой на себя за то, что позволил себя расстроить, Гарри решил, что с него достаточно.

- Ты и не обязан. Если ты действительно мой друг, то примешь мой выбор. Каким бы он ни был.

- Я был твоим другом. Но ты выбрал его вместо меня, - Рон внезапно остановился, осознав, что именно только что сказал, и резко покраснел. - Я не это имел в виду.

Гарри ему не поверил. Он внимательнее посмотрел на друга, гадая, что же он упустил и когда.

- Я всегда считал, что ты и Герм...

- Это неважно, - прервал его Уизли. - Я не могу этого принять. И не собираюсь.

- Твое дело, Рон. Но я всегда буду твоим другом, - Поттер глубоко вздохнул, для храбрости. - Но Северус именно тот, с кем я хочу провести свою жизнь.

На Рона было страшно смотреть.

- Он же грязный, уродливый гад. Как ты можешь даже думать о том, чтобы позволить ему дотрагиваться до тебя?

- Ты начинаешь повторяться, - как бы он не хотел выяснить с Роном все до конца, что-то подсказывало ему, что этого не будет. Не сейчас, к сожалению. А, возможно, и никогда.

Не сказав больше ни слова, Уизли развернулся и ушел прочь.

Гарри приложился лбом к холодному камню и тяжело вздохнул. _Почему в моей жизни все так чертовски сложно?_

- Я думала, мы собирались встретиться в библиотеке, - голос Гермионы оторвал его от невеселых мыслей.

Дернувшись, Гарри повернулся к ней лицом:

- Извини. Рон и я...

- Очередная неудачная попытка? - мягко улыбнувшись, девушка взяла его ладонь в свою и легко сжала. - Я надеялась, что он уже остыл.

- Да, я тоже. Не понимаю, почему он так упрямится, - Поттер надеялся, что боль от предательства друга не так сильно отражается на его лице, но, посмотрев Гермионе в глаза, понял, что ошибся. Опустив взгляд себе под ноги, он попытался справиться с накатившими эмоциями.

- Ну, это же профессор Снейп, - усмехнулась она, хотя в ее голосе было скорее смирение, чем злость. - Так мы идем в Хогсмид?

- Да. Мне нужно хоть немного проветриться, - а еще ему нужно было подумать, почему мысли о прикосновениях Снейпа не вызывали у него отвращения. Хотя и особой привлекательности он в профессоре по прежнему не видел. Еще раз вздохнув, Гарри пошел следом за Гермионой в сторону главного входа.


End file.
